- Sáro-Morë - Sur la piste des Dragons oubliés -
by LDDW
Summary: Dans les profondeurs de la Moria, dort un être depuis longtemps disparu en terre du Milieu. La communauté de l'anneau parviendra-t-elle à en faire un allié pour vaincre Sauron ? (Legolas/Harry)
1. Chapitre I

_**Chapitre I**_

 _ **"La salle sur demande"**_

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Mines de la Moria -

* * *

La fraternité de l'anneau voyageant à travers l'Eregion déserte avait finalement échouée à franchir les Montagnes de Brume. Ainsi, malgré lui, Gandalf dû se résoudre à conduire ses compagnons à travers les mines de la Moria.

Ancienne cité naine, le lieu était désormais peuplé par des gobelins.

Chacun des membres devait se montrer très vigilent durant la traversée. Ils marchaient tous à travers les galeries d'un pas lent et incertain, prenant bien soin de ne jamais s'écarter les uns des autres.

Les escaliers, arcs, et autres tunnels jalonnant la voie principale faisaient de cette zone un véritable labyrinthe. En outre , le chemin se présentait dangereux car encombré de fossés et de trous.

En tête de file, Gimli guidait la troupe dans une obscurité totale, ses yeux de nain habitués à ce genre d'environnement.

Pour Legolas, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manche.

Ces lieux n'avaient retenu pour tout autre nom que « Moria » , soit "Gouffre Noir"dans le langage des elfes.

Le malaise de Legolas ne fit que s'accroître à mesure qu'ils descendaient toujours plus loin vers le centre de la terre.

Son peuple se souvenait encore du jour où les nains perdirent le contrôle de cette incroyable cité :

Khazad-dûm, ainsi nommée dans la langue des Nains, constituait l'un des principaux royaumes de ce peuple de la terre. On disait par ailleurs que les mines étaient riches en mithril, métal rare et précieux.

Malheureusement, les nains, trop avides d'acquérir toujours plus de richesses, creusèrent si profondément dans les entrailles de la montagne qu' en 1980 (T.Â.), ils éveillèrent un esprit du feu qui tua le Roi Durin VI et son fils.

Le lieux avait depuis lors été désertés et, quiconque s'y aventurait n'avait que peu de chance de survie.

Les parois ne présentaient aucune ouverture ou échappatoire et le sol était uni et ferme.

Legolas frissonna, peu habitué à un tel confinement.

\- "A quoi penses-tu, ami elfe ? " Lui demanda Glandalf d'un air soucieux, bien conscient que Legolas faisait d'énormes efforts pour contrôler sa peur.

Le jeune Mirkwoodien déglutit péniblement avant de répondre au magicien.

\- "Principalement à la raison pour laquelle aucun nain n'a osé remettre un pied dans cette forteresse. Depuis l'arrivé de l'esprit maléfique, peu d'hommes ont osé pénétrer en ces lieux... " Avoua-t-il finalement.

\- "Un esprit maléfique ? " S'enquit Sam.

\- " Celui-la même qui à maudit ce lieu. " Commenta Gimli d'un ton grinçant. "Un esprit du feu, ou Balrog si vous préférez."

Legolas acquiesça tout en citant :

\- « Je suis le seul dont le regard ait percé l'Ombre de la Porte. Au-delà de cette Ombre, elle est là, qui toujours t'attend : la Malédiction de Durin. Il faudra que le monde subisse de grands changements et que s'érige un pouvoir autre avant que le Peuple de Durin puisse de nouveau occuper la Moria. »

\- "Qu'est-ce que cela est censé vouloir dire ? " Intervint Frodon en tripotant nerveusement son anneau.

\- " Qu'il faudra certainement encore de nombreux siècles avant que quiconque ne parvienne à vaincre ce monstre." Répondit Aragorn.

\- " Vous voulez dire que même Gandalf n'est pas assez puissant pour l'affronter ?"

\- " Tu me surestimes toujours autant mon garçon... " Rit nerveusement le magicien. " Je déteste l'idée de t'effrayer, toi et tes compagnons, mais je doute pouvoir affronter seul une telle créature. Tout comme Sauron, il est corrompu par l'esprit de Melkor. Seuls les dragons, dit-on, peuvent rivaliser avec leur férocité et leurs pouvoirs de destruction."

\- "Et des deux..."Ajouta Gimli en frissonnant, "je ne sais quel est le pire !"

La compagnie se tut un instant, peu enjouée des nombreux périples qui s'avançaient à l'horizon.

"Quoi qu'en y songeant bien..." Se dit Legolas. "Il n'y a même plus raison de voir s'avancer quoi que ce soit dans un tel trou à rats. Ma vue elfique ne sert à rien ici et c'est à peine si j'entend plus que le ventre de Gimli gronder de faim. Même le son est étouffé par ces murs de terre..."

La macabre découverte de Balin et de ses compagnons ne fit qu'accroître les inquiétudes de la troupe.

Après avoir remporté leur premier succès contre des Orques, les nains avaient du se voir submergés par leur nombre.

-" Tués vicieusement dans leurs sommeils... " Ragea Gmili en jetant un coup de pied sur un crâne qu'on pouvait supposer être celui d'un Gobelins.

-" Paix Gimli ! " Ordonna Aragorn en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du nain. " Tes frères ont au moins eu le courage de mourir dans leur vrai demeure : La cité des longues barbes !"

Gimli hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

\- "Savez-vous où nous sommes à présent ? " Demanda Aragorn en se tournant cette foi-ci vers Gandalf.

\- "Je peux supposer que nous avons atteint le septième étage. Au nord de la Vingt-et-unième salle, je me souviens qu'il y avait la Chambre de Mazarbul. Mais nous devons plutôt nous trouver dans la Salle des Archives à en juger par ces statues à têtes d'aigle que nous avons vue en arrivant..."

\- Des têtes d'aigle ? S'étonna Boromir.

\- "C'était le symbole de la connaissance pendant le premier Age." Répondit Gandalf. " Cette pièce était interdite d'accès à l'époque où j'ai visité la cité. La rumeur courait que ce lieu regroupées toutes les connaissances que les nains avaient apprit de leur dieu. Que le savoir du Vala Aulë résidait dans ces archives. Mais même ces savoirs ont été perdus le jour où la cité fut envahi...Quelle tristesse..."

-"Existe-t-il un passage depuis ces archives pour fuir nos assaillants ?"

\- " Je crains hélas que ce lieu eut été construit stratégiquement. Certainement afin qu'aucune personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir ailleurs que par la grande porte..."

-" Nous sommes condamnés..." Pleurnicha Sam.

\- "Votre magie ne peut-elle nous venir en aide ?"

Les yeux de Gandalf semblèrent soudain briller d'une idée dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- "Peut-être que cela ne sera finalement pas nécessaire car je viens de me souvenir d'une chose ! L'aigle à l'entrée est accompagné d'une citation :"

« Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez, il suffit de demander ».

-"Et en quoi cette grotesque énigme est-elle censée nous aider, je vous prie ?" Pestiféra Boromir.

-" Vous ne comprenez pas mes amis, mais c'est une ancienne formule de magicien. Saruman vit dans un lieu semblable où il suffit de demander pour être servit !"

\- "Je ne comprends définitivement plus rien à ce charabia."

\- "Laissez-moi tout simplement vous montrer !"

Gandalf commença alors à faire les cent pas de long en large.

-"Ca y est..." Soupira Pipin avec tristesse, "il neige sous le scalp de notre pauvre magicien..."

\- "Son cerveau a fini par baigner dans la confiture de coing..." Ajouta Merry.

-" Peregrin Touc et Meriadoc Brandibouc "! S'énerva soudain le vieux sorcier. "Voudriez-vous bien cesser vos pitreries afin que je puisse avoir un instant de calme et..."

Gandalf ne pu jamais terminer sa réprimande, car l'instant d'après, Merry s'écria, les yeux ronds de surprise :

-"Non d'un Tuc ! J'aurais juré qu'il n'y avait pas de porte derrière votre dos !"

Et en effet, une petite porte prônait bien là, finement décoré d'ornements et d'arabesques dorées. Un corbeau et un aigle se tenaient l'un à l'autre par leurs serres, entourés d'un dragon d'or semblant endormis.

-"Par les Valars..." Murmura Legolas, n'osant croire l'apparition.

Des symboles très anciens étaient inscrits au sommet de la porte, mais même Gandalf ne parvint pas à les déchiffrer.

-" Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer ?" S'enquit Sam en chatouillant du doigt la gravure représentant le dragon.

C'est alors qu'au grand étonnement de la fraternité, la porte s'ouvrit sans peine.

Un large escalier en colimaçon s'offrait à la vue de tous. Il s'engouffrèrent précipitamment dans l'abris lorsque les gobelins parvinrent à franchir l'obstacle magique.

La porte se referma brusquement derrière eux, dans un bruit sourd.

Aucun des membres n'osait briser le silence s'étant installé dans cette mystérieuse galerie. Ils entendaient les gobelins frapper frénétiquement de leur lames et gourdins. Mais la porte resta cette fois-ci parfaitement close.

Tous craignaient pourtant qu'un de ces monstres actionne par inadvertance son ouverture.

-"Nous ferions mieux d'avancer !" Proposa Boromir. " Je ne veux pas être dans les parages lorsque ces bestioles parviendront à ouvrir la porte !"

-"Vous avez raison", répondit Gandalf en illuminant la pièce grâce à son bâton. "Je sens en ces lieux une magie très ancienne qui nous protège de la vue de Saruman. Avançons toutefois avec prudence car nous n'en connaissons pas encore l'origine."

Ainsi, après d'interminables heures à descendre les escaliers en colimaçons, Gandalf ordonna une halte pour la nuit aux abords d'une petite grotte.

Legolas, qui avait une endurance bien plus grande que les autres membres de la fraternité, se proposa de surveiller les environs.

-"Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait une porte à cet endroit ? " Demanda Fredon à Gandalf tout en s'assaillant avec lourdeur sur son lit de fortune.

-"C'est un vieux truc de magicien ", confia Gandalf que tous écoutaient d'une oreille attentive. "Pour nous, rien n'existe jusqu'à ce qu'on ai la présence d'esprit de le demander !"

-"Je ne comprends pas..."Avoua Merry en grimaçant.

-"C'est une leçon de vie", lui expliqua le vieil homme. "Tu ne peux obtenir quoi que se soit si tu ne l'exprimes pas d'une manière claire et précise."

-"Comme les tartes aux fruits des bois de miss Baliford ? " S'écria Pipin, excité d'avoir comprit les dires du mage. "Il ne suffit pas d'imaginer cette merveilleuse denrée des dieux, dégoulinante de sucre glace et de coulis de fruits. Il faut aussi gentiment demander à la mère de Merry d'en faire une pour la félicité de nos estomacs ! "

-"Tout comme cette porte", conclu Gandalf. "La devise prétendait que seul une personne sachant se dont elle avait besoin pouvait alors le demander et l'obtenir."

-"Cela semble si simple..." Intervint Fredon en fronçant les sourcils.

-"Les énigmes ont toujours don d'être simple une fois qu'on en a trouvé la réponse." Ricana Gandalf sous sa longue barbe.

Après un débat animé sur les énigmes, Boromir distribua à tous un peu d'eau et de viande séchée. L'elfe refusa néanmoins de goûter à cette dernière.

-"Drôle de créatures que sont les hommes des bois", commenta Gimli en gobant sa part. "Ils mangent de la verdure et boivent de l'eau clair ! C'est à se demander comment ils font pour vivre éternellement ..."

Le nain cracha alors sans retenu la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre dans un « Pfoua ! » qui résonna parmi les rochers.

-"Notre alimentation est peu-être justement le secret de notre immortalité !" Contra Legolas.

-"Je dirais plutôt le secret de votre réputation de dépressifs légendaires ! " Se moqua le nain en reniflant avec mépris.

Legolas était sur le point de répondre à l'affront lorsque Aragorn stoppa son geste.

Avec regret mais compréhension, l'elfe déposa son arc au sol afin de ne pas être tenté d'assommer le nain.

Il savait à quel point Gimli avait souffert à la nouvelle de la mort de ses compagnons. Le nain avait certainement tenté d'occuper son esprit en harcelant l'elfe de remarques acerbes.

Cependant, si il y avait bien un point à ne pas aborder dans une conversation avec un elfe, c'était sans nul doute ce qu'on appelait chez eux « la maladie de l'Age ».

Legolas était en effet un des derniers nés du peuple elfique.

D'abord race à l'égal des dieux, belle, forte et douée pour tout les arts, les millions d'années vécues en Terre du milieu avait peu à peu tari la joie de vivre du peuple elfique.

Dans ce monde en perpétuel mouvement, Legolas et les siens étaient des êtres immuables...

Pour un elfe, le monde avançait avec une rapidité vertigineuse. A peine avait-il l'idée de cueillir une fleure que la beauté de cette dernière s'évanouissait entre ses doigts.

A peine serrait-il la main d'un ami que ce dernier devait le quitter pour un monde auquel il n'aurait jamais droit.

Et petit à petit, lentement, le peuple elfique avait cessé de s'accroire, regardant la vie avec mélancolie.

Les elfes ne voulaient plus rentrer dans les conflits des hommes, désespérés de ne pouvoir enlever la haine de leurs cœurs.

Plus aucun elfes n'était par ailleurs né après Legolas, comme si le temps de cette splendide espèce connaissait à présent son apogée.

Legolas demeurait à présent seul. Unique héritier d'un royaume ne devenant aux oreilles du monde que contes de bonnes femmes.

Souvent, Legolas regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi ses parents en terre d'exil. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon souffrir d'une tranquillité austère alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour changer la face du monde ?

Legolas ne se faisait certes pas d'illusions, néanmoins, il espérait...Oui... Il espérait...

Distrait par ses pensées, le jeune elfe mis un long moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait continué de descendre ces escaliers interminables.

Où pouvaient-ils bien mener d'ailleurs ? Aux confins de la terre ? Vers les derniers représentant des Balrogs ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours s'attendre au pire ? Pour ne pas être déçu de la triste réalité de l'existence ?

Legolas soupira de désespoir sans pour autant stopper sa descente aux enfers.

Mais cette porte ne se trouvait-elle pas dans l'ancienne salle des archives des nains ? Là où, disait-on, étaient regroupés l'ensemble des savoirs d'Aulë ? Le dieu forgeron et maître en tout arts. Peut-être qu'au bout de cet escalier, résidait un moyen de sauver une espèce de l'extinction ?

L'espoir donna des ailes au prince de Mirkwood, le portant toujours plus loin dans les entrailles d'un passé enterré depuis l'aube des temps.

"Je voudrais trouver un lieu où se trouveraient toutes les solutions pour que la terre redevienne un lieu d'abondance et de prospérité !"

Se fut la dernière pensée qui surgit dans l 'esprit du jeune rêveur avant que ce dernier ne se cogne durement le nez contre une porte de fer, froide et dure.

C'était loin de ce que Legolas avait imaginé.

La salle était circulaire, entourée d'une forêt de colonnes en marbre bleu, rouge, jaune et vert.

Les arches se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres, pour atteindre le centre de la pièce en une magnifique œuvre architecturale.

Le lieu aurait pu être beau si il n'avait été agrémenté de toiles d' araignées, tapissant les murs et voilant le centre de la pièce d'un tapi incrustée de poussière.

Legolas était sur le point d'oser un pas lorsqu'une main vint brusquement se poser sur son épaule. D'abord surprit, il fut si tôt rassuré en reconnaissant le visage familier du vieux magicien.

-"Je craignait que cet escalier ne nous mène à un autre cul de sac". L'informa Gandalf en avançant vers l'étrange pièce qui s'offrait à eux.

-"C'était inconscient de ta part de prendre les devant sans nous attendres." Le sermonna Aragorn nerveusement, preuve qu'il avait réellement dû s'inquiéter pour lui.

Les autres membres de la fraternité l'accompagnait aussi et Legolas se sentit soudain idiot d'avoir fait cavalier seul.

C'était cependant comme si tout son corps avait répondu à un irrépressible besoin de continuer à descendre cet escalier.

-"Je propose de nous scinder en deux groupes afin de trouver une sortie." Proposa Boromir en écartant devant lui un gigantesque pans de toile d' araignée.

Après quelques instants, tout en visitant les lieux à la recherche d'un passage, Legolas comprit qu'il n'avait pas été mis avec Gimli par hasard.

-"A propos de ce que j'ai dis ce soir..." Commença le nain, mal à l'aise.

-"N'en parlons plus", le coupa Legolas. "Tu as dis cela sur le coup de la tristesse et je ne t'en tiens pas rancune.

Le nain balançait sa hache nerveusement, toujours honteux des paroles qu'il avait proféré.

-"Tu sais", avoua finalement Gimli, " les nains sont moins nombreux à chaque siècle qui passe...A ce rythme là, nous ne seront bientôt plus que de l'histoire ancienne, des mythes pour les humains. Je suis peiné d'être le seul représentant de ma race pour ce voyage. Il y a encore 50 ans, nous étions une douzaine à prendre les routes pour chasser le dragon...J'ai peur Legolas, par ma barbe, je meurs de trouille à l'idée que les miens ne parcours plus jamais la terre à la recherche de gloire et de richesse..."

Legolas inspira lentement, ému par l'aveu du nain.

Il éprouvait lui aussi les même craintes.

-"Mon peuple n'est plus ce qu'il était..".Avoua à son tour le pince de Mirkwood. "Si les nains n'osent plus sortir le bout du nez de leurs mines, sache que je suis le seul de ma forêt à avoir osé l'aventure depuis bien des années. Je crois qu'un jour, seul les hommes parcourons la terres du milieu sans crainte qu'une autre race soit là pour lui faire concurrence."

-"L'homme est un loup pour l'homme", intervint Gimli. "Je doute que jamais cette race trouve la paix et l'harmonie avec la terre Mère."

-"Tu as sans doute raison ami nain...Murmura Legolas. "Mais dis moi", demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, "sais-tu à quoi cette pièce servait-elle avant quelle ne soit désertée ?"

-"Hélas non. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu parler d'un tel lieu. Cependant, l'entrée à la salle des archives était si restreinte que je ne suis pas surprit que le secret ai été enterré avec ses gardiens."

-"Il y avait un corbeau et un aigle sur la porte", se souvint Legolas. "Sais-tu ce qu'ils signifiaient ?"

-"Lorsque ces deux rapaces se tiennent l'un à l'autre pas leurs serres, c'est principalement un symbole d'alliance chez les nains. Une communion entre la connaissance et intelligence, mais aussi entre le savoir faire et l'innovation .Un symbole de renouveau si on préfère."

-" Et concernant le dragon autour d'eux ? Demanda Legolas,intéressé par les dires du nain.

-"Pour ça..." Bredouilla Gimli, les yeux remplis d'effrois. "Je crois que nous avons ici la solution ! "


	2. Chapitre II

_**Chapitre II**_

 _"On ne chatouille jamais un dragon qui dort"_

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Mines de la Moria -

* * *

Tournant les yeux vers ce qui avait choqué le nain, l'elfe retenu à son tour un cri de surprise.

C'était, à ne pas en douter, un corps recouvert d'écailles et déposé en spirale à travers toute la pièce.

Les toiles d' araignées avaient jusqu'ici cachées l'affreuse vérité qui sévissait en ces lieux.

N'osant le toucher, Legolas tendit l'oreille afin de savoir si la créature respirait encore.

Lorsqu'il vit Gandalf venir à leur rencontre, la mine défaite, l'elfe savait que le magicien était dans tout ses états.

-"Comment une telle créature à pu finir ici!" S'écria Boromir avec rage. "Un dragon ! Rien que ça !"

-"Je crois qu'il pourrait bien s'agir de la carcasse du dragon Ancalagon". Les informa Gandalf tout en caressant du bout des doigts ses écailles d'un noir profond. "Bien que sa description est réduite au strict minimum, on dit qu'il possédait une robe de couleur noir. Il était par ailleurs considéré comme « le plus grand de tout les dragon".

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que sa carcasse vient faire ici? Demanda Sam d'une voix terrifiée.

-" C'est un mystère auquel nous n'avons pas le temps de répondre maintenant. Dépêchons-nous de trouver une issue et fichons le camp d'ici. Cette endroit me donne froid dans le dos." Commanda Aragorn.

Tandis que ses compagnons s'activaient d'autant plus à sortir de cet antre infernale, les yeux de Legolas ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tourner vers la carcasse de l'animal.

Quel fou avait bien pu cacher ici la dépouille d'un des plus grand monstre de l'histoire ?

Le corps de l'animal serpentait tout autour de la pièce.

En quelques enjambées, ils se retrouva au centre de la chambre et aperçu finalement la tête de la créature.

Jamais Legolas n'avait vu un tel spectacle. Le museau aplati du dragon laissait imaginer une mâchoire qui aurait pu broyer un cheval en un coup de dents.

L'arrière de sa tête était composé d'une étrange crête, aussi fine qu'un voile.

Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient tels deux émeraudes aux orbes dorées et brillantes comme des talismans dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Le cœur de Legolas fit un saut dans sa poitrine.

Ces yeux, bien vivants, le regardaient sans pour autant être animés par la soif de sang d'une bête monstrueuse.

Toutefois, Legolas avait la sensation qu'en le regardant ainsi, on le dépouillait de son corps pour voir uniquement son âme.

La créature cligna des yeux de ses étranges paupières transparentes et l'elfe fut alors certain que ce dragon était bel et bien en vie.

Legolas avait le souffle coupé. On disait des dragons qu'ils étaient vicieux et intelligents. Si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une sortie, la créature les tuerait tous.

Soudain, l'animal émit un son plaintif, presque désespéré.

"Désespéré ?" Se questionna l'elfe en reculant d'un pas face au chagrin de la créature.

L'animal cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux avant de finalement relever sa tête du sol, ce qui le rendit d'autant plus terrifiant.

Legolas trébucha en arrière tant il fut surprit du mouvement. Néanmoins, il resta au sol, sachant pertinemment que son épée ne pourrait rien faire contre un tel colosse.

Il s'attendait à être dévoré vivant lorsque deux naseaux s'approchèrent de lui pour sentir son odeur.

Le souffle chaud du dragon sur sa chevelure ne fut pourtant pas une sensation désagréable et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que l'animal le fixait toujours avec la même intensité.

Legolas se savait totalement inconscient, il ne résistât pas néanmoins à tendre la main vers le reptile.

Sa paume rencontra une matière fraîche et lisse. Une sorte de gargouillement sortie de la gorge de la bête, qui avait très clairement l'air d'apprécier la caresse.

Lentement, la créature baissa la tête et l'elfe comprit qu'elle lui proposait de s'appuyer sur l'une de ses cornes pour se relever.

Gandalf et les autres étaient là eux aussi, n'osant intervenir tant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était ahurissante.

\- "Je suis Legolas, Fils de Thranduil, prince des Elfes de la Forêt de Mirkwood". Se présenta l'elfe d'un ton solennel.

Mais la créature ne dit mot et se contenta de tourner la tête vers les autres membres de la fraternité.

Tous se placèrent soudainement devant Fredon, par réflexe pour protéger ce dernier.

-"Ils sont mes compagnons", intervint Legolas en s'interposant à son tour entre ses amis et le dragon.

L'animal fit un petit accoup de son museau sur l'épaule de l'elfe pour signifier qu'il avait comprit.

Instinctivement, la main de Legolas retourna flatter le flan de l'animal, comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un gros cheval.

-"Par le dieu à longue barde !" S'écria le nain." Moi qui pensait que tout les dragons étaient terribles et cruels !"

-"Pouvons-nous approcher ?" Demanda timidement Frondon à Legolas.

-"Je penses que si il en avait voulu à nos vies, nous ne serions à présent qu'un joyeux barbecue", souris l'elfe en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

-"Il semble encore jeune"...Nota Gandalf avec perplexité. " Smaug était pourtant le dernier..."

La créature parut soudain prendre de l'intérêt pour le vieux magicien. Tout comme Legolas, Gandalf ne put résister à l'envie de tâter de ses doigts la splendide peau couverte d'écailles de l'animal.

A la surprise de tous, la créature émit un bourdonnement doux : le dragon ronronnait.

Bientôt, c'est l'ensemble des hobbits qui se mirent à gratter le cou du monstre.

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de rire d'incrédulité avant de se joindre aux réjouissances.

Lorsque le regard émeraude du dragon retourna vers Legolas, ce dernier pu sentir l'intelligence émanent de ses yeux.

-"Que fais-tu en de tels lieux mon ami ?" Demanda doucement l'elfe à la créature.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le dragon écarta ses pattes de ce qui semblait être un rocher.

Toutefois, lorsque l'elfe se fut approché, le doute ne fut plus permis. Une boule vint se former dans la gorge du mirkwoodien.

\- "Une tombe ?" Comprit-il. "Tu gardes une tombe ?"

\- "Les dragons ne garde-t-il pas plutôt des trésors qu'il protège jalousement ?" Cracha un Gimli incrédule.

Aragorn et Gandalf s'approchèrent de la stèle. Cependant, le temps avait effacé toutes traces d'un quelconque nom inscrit sur la pierre.

Les mystères entourant cet animal ne faisaient que s'accumuler et Legolas se sentit frustré.

-"Je pensais que les dragons étaient doué de paroles..." Avança Boromir qui n'avait oser un pas vers la créature.

-"Peut-être que tout ces siècles enfermé sous la mine lui ont fait perdre raison", répondit Gandalf.

-"Cela ne me dis rien qui vaille..." S'enquit Gimli en resserrant la prise de ses doigts sur sa hache. "C'est peut-être un piège de Sauron pour retrouver l'anneau..."

-"Il n'a montré aucun signe d'agressivité !" S'énerva Fredon. "Tu as bien vu qu'il ne fait que veiller sur une tombe ! De plus, n'a-t-on pas dit que le feu des dragons pouvait détruire l'anneau ?"

\- "On dit en effet que le feu d'un dragon est capable de fondre et de consumer les Anneaux de Puissance", déclara Gandalf. "Mais il n'existe cependant aucun dragon dont la flamme soit assez chaude pour faire du mal à l'Anneau Unique, l'Anneau Souverain, car celui-la a été fait forgé par Sauron lui-même".

Tous parurent dépités par la nouvelle.

-"Moi qui pensait que la chance nous souriait enfin..." Soupira Frodon d'un air morne.

La tristesse du garçon éveilla soudain la curiosité du dragon qui s'approcha à nouveau du hobbit.

La fraternité hésita une nouvelle fois à s'interposer. Tous étaient néanmoins curieux de voir ce que le dragon désirait.

Il renifla le petit homme et...Éternua sans retenue, comme si le hobbit portait sur lui une odeur insupportable.

Merry et Pippin se tordaient de rire et Sam se contenait avec difficulté.

Frondon était couvert des pieds à la tête de morve de dragon.

-"Charmant !" S'exclama Aragorn, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- "On ne peut pas dire que l'anneau soit d'un attrait quelconque pour notre jeune ami !" Rit Gandalf avec bonne humeur.

-"Peut-être pouvons nous demander à cet animal de le détruire." Suggéra finalement Gimli, convaincu à présent que la créature était inoffensive.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Frodon plaça l'anneau au sol et Legolas intima à la bête de brûler l'objet.

Toujours à leur plus grande surprise, la créature, candide, s'exécuta.

Une flamme verte surgit alors de sa gueule pour illuminer la pièce.

Jamais Legolas n'aurait imaginé qu'à tout instant, la créature aurait pu les éliminer d'une seule gerbe de flammes.

Hélas, au grand désespoir du porteur, l'anneau demeura intact.

\- "C'est ce que je craignais..." Se désola Gandalf. "L'anneau ne peux être détruit que dans les laves bouillonnantes du mont Destin, là même où il a été forgé."

-"Que faisons nous à présent Gandalf ?" Demanda Fredon tout en prenant garde de ne pas se brûler en ramassant l'anneau.

Le Hobbit était blanc comme un linge et Legolas se doutait que l'expérience avait du être douloureuse pour lui.

-"Nous allons finir la nuit ici", les informa le magicien. "Je crains hélas qu'il ne fasse faire marche arrière après avoir prit un peu de repos. On dirait que cette salle ne comporte aucune issue..."

Et tous s'exécutèrent, exténués par cette nuit qui s'était prolongée d'une manière que personne n'aurait pu anticiper.

A la surprise du groupe, le dragon prit une attitude protectrice envers Frodon. L'animal déplia une de ses gigantesque aile pour en faire une couverture de fortune au hobbit.

Jamais Legolas n'aurait pensé qu'une telle créature pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'empathie.

Personne n'avait en effet remarqué que le porteur de l'anneau grelottait de fièvre. Cependant, l'animal eut vite fait de prendre en charge le garçon, le gardant confortablement installé et au sec.

Legolas était sur le point de préparer une infusion d'herbes lorsqu'il entendit un étrange son. Ou plutôt, un chant si on y réfléchissait bien.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'humain dans une telle mélodie.

Legolas comprit que c'était le dragon qui chantait pour bercer le hobbit dans son sommeil.

La musique était à la fois proche de celle des oiseaux et celui d'un instrument à corde. Jamais de sa longue vie, Legolas n'avait entendu complainte similaire. C'était d'une intrigante subtilité pour une oreille avisée, et l'elfe ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce son inédit.

-"Quand Bilbo apprendra ça !" Plaisanta Gandalf en allumant sa pipe. "Lui qui se ventait d'être le hobbit qui a réveillé le terrible Smaug, voilà que son neveu entrera dans l'histoire comme le demi-homme qui s'est fait bordé par un dragon..."

Tous rirent à la plaisenterie, même Fredon qui commençait déjà à tomber dans les bras de Lorien (*Valar, dieu du sommeil et du rêve).

Legolas en profita pour sortir sa lyre pour accompagner l'animal dans sa berceuse. Il voulu chanter un hymne à la gloire de la curieuse rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire en cette nuit.

 _"Dans le Gouffre Noir, conte funèbre_

 _Scintillent ses écailles aux reflets de ténèbres_

 _C'est une tombe sans nom qu'il garde,_

 _De ses yeux émeraudes il vous regarde_

 _Veillant sur le sommeil éternel d'un inconnu_

 _Un si pieux trésor, pour un dragon qui l'aurait cru ?"_

Legolas chanta ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout les membres de la fraternité soient tombés endormis. Il partit alors s'asseoir aux côtés de l'animal qui s'était tue à son approche.

-" Je me demande bien depuis combien de temps tu demeures en ces lieux..".Chuchota-t-il, persuadé que le dragon comprenait ses paroles.

\- "J'aurais aimé savoir qui peut bien reposer sous ces pierres", continua l'elfe," mais je crains que ce secret n'en reste un à jamais..."

Le dragon vint lui chatouiller la tête de son souffle chaud et l'elfe perdit momentanément l'accablement qui lui tiraillait le cœur.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi léger, la présence de la créature avait eut pour mystérieux don de l'apaiser.

Alors, se sentant soudain épuisé, Legolas se coucha lui aussi sous l'aile protectrice de l'animal et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	3. Chapitre III

_**Chapitre III**_

 _ **« Une fois, pas deux »**_

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Mines de la Moria -

* * *

Harry rêvait. Cependant, les méandres de son subconscient était la seule réalité à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Il sommeillait en effet depuis si longtemps que son esprit était le seul lieu qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement.

Parfois, il se voyait marcher auprès de Salasar dans les plaines d'Irlande. Son maître continuait inlassablement de lui inculquer les savoirs du serpent originel.

Ensuite, plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, sa mémoire rejouait des scènes que son cœur ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter.

Il se sentait en permanence lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ne pas perdre pied et rester dans l'entre deux mondes.

Souvenirs. Cauchemars. Les deux entités se mariaient tant et si bien qu'ils n'en faisait plus la distinction.

Ne comptait plus pour lui que ses visites...

Au début, il l'avait sentit, tout prêt. Cette âme si belle qui chantait la même hymne que la sienne.

D'une infime et cruelle rapidité, il avait à peine le temps de saisir sa présence que déjà, elle s'était évanouie dans l'abîme.

Et pourtant, il tint bon. Il resta là ,couché sur la pierre froide si longtemps que même la terre ne sut concurrencer sa patience.

Il avait promit d'être là à son retour et, fidèle à sa parole, il attendait.

Les murs s'effritèrent, le sol trembla. Mais lui, demeurait inébranlable.

Belle ironie du sort, c'est cet état d'hibernation qui faillit le condamner à une somnolence éternelle.

Comment en effet faire la différence entre rêve et réalité ? Comment comprendre que ce n'était pas un fantôme du passé qui se tenait face à lui ? Mais bel et bien la personne qui lui avait demandé d'attendre tout ce temps ?

Il était là, comme promis, sur cette tombe qui n'était désormais plus la sienne.

Le cœur de Harry bondissait dans sa poitrine et ironiquement, il ne su que faire en cet instant.

Comment expliquer qui il était ? D'où est-ce qu'il venait et pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui ?

Harry sentait pulser en lui une vie qui de nouveau circulait dans ses veines. Il s'avança et l'homme fit quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur : il recula.

« Non amour...C'est moi...n'aie craintes ! » Ronronna-t-il en soufflant sur sa chevelure dorée.

Puis les doigts de l'homme osèrent une caresse, son âme ressentant certainement ce que Harry représentait pour elle.

Mais ce moment d'intimité fut de courte durée. Harry sentit d'autres présences autour d'eux. Certaines semblaient familières, d'autre étaient tout à fait nouvelles .

\- "Je suis Legolas, Fils de Thranduil, prince des Elfes de la Forêt de Mirkwood." Se présenta son compagnon d'un ton solennel.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer intérieurement. Ce nom sonnait encore plus snob que le précédent !

Cependant, un tiraillement vint soudain se loger dans sa poitrine, comme un avertissement.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'origine du mal et c'est un regard bleu azuré qu'ils rencontrèrent.

"Un enfant ?" Se demanda Harry, désirant s'approcher plus du garçon pour en avoir le cœur net.

La réponse des autres fut immédiate. Tous se placèrent devant l'enfant dans une position protectrice.

-"Ils sont mes compagnons", intervint Legolas en s'interposant à son tour.

« Ainsi », pensa Harry avec peine, « certaines histoires ne sont bonnes qu'à être répétées inlassablement... »

-"Par le dieu à longue barde !" S'écria un petit homme rond. "Moi qui pensait que tout les dragons étaient terribles et cruels !"

« Terrible et cruel ? » S'indigna Harry. « Les opinions ne changeront-ils donc jamais à l'égard de ma race ? »

Cela n'empêcha toutefois pas les jeunes âmes d'approcher.

Harry fut soudain assaillit de caresses qui, il devait l'avouer, étaient les bienvenues après tant de temps seul à attendre le retour de son compagnon.

-"Il semble encore jeune..." Nota un vieil homme se tenant à un bâton. "Smaug était pourtant le dernier..."

« Il n'y a donc plus aucun dragon sur terre ? » Se peina Harry en regardant de plus près le vieillard.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il fut bouleversé d'apercevoir ces yeux à la lueurs malicieuse qui l'avaient accompagnés durant toute son enfance.

«Toi aussi tu es revenu ? » Lui sourit Harry en acceptant que la main du magicien vienne effleurer son front.

Ce ne fut cependant que lorsqu'il reconnu la dernière présence si familière à son cœur qu'il se sentit chaviré de bonheur.

Il était à la fois similaire et différent. Plus royal, plus calme aussi mais son visage demeurait le même.

C'était comme si toutes ses attentes avaient finalement étaient récompensées.

Il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner de plaisir en reconnaissant son parrain disparu dans les yeux de l'homme brun.

-"Que fais-tu en de tels lieux mon ami ?" Demanda Legolas.

Et Harry s'évertua à répondre comme il pouvait aux questions de l'elfe.

Pour l'instant, il demeurait dans sa forme originelle. Il lui faudrait renouer un pacte avec la terre pour retrouver sa forme humaine.

Il sentit alors enfin de quel objet raisonnait la lourde atmosphère de ces lieux.

Un enfant avait en sa possession un Horcrux, ou du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla.

L'anneau portait en lui tant de souffrances qu'Harry frissonna en imaginant toutes les vies gâchés pour qu'une telle âme sombre puisse y résider.

Il tenta de le détruire grâce à la magie que Salasar lui avait inculqué, mais celle-ci demeura inefficace.

Ce n'est qu'en apercevant le visage pâle de l'enfant qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Quel idiot » S'énerva-t-il. « La magie de cet anneau doit avoir en sa possession une partie de l'âme du petit-homme...Ils sont liés à présent et j'aurais pu tuer le garçon en m'attaquant de front à une telle magie ! ».

En attendant de trouver une solution au problème, Harry se promis de prendre soin du dénommé "Fredon".

Au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard si leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Fredon et la lourde charge qui pesait sur ses épaules étaient bien trop similaire avec sa propre histoire pour qu'il ne l'ignore.

L'étrange compagnie montât un camp et Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer d'être ainsi entouré.

Il se sentit si apaisé qu'il s'abandonna à un chant emplit de mélancolie mais aussi de joie

Et c'est accompagné du chant mélodieux de Legolas qu'il murmura dans la langue des valars, une hymne à la gloire de ses retrouvailles tant attendues :

 _"Dans le puis aux étoiles, épopée enjouée_

 _Brûlent ses cheveux aux mèches dorées_

 _C'est au berceau du monde que je l'ai attendu_

 _De ses yeux océan, toutes ses larmes j'ai bu_

 _Perdu aux royaumes des morts, Prince de la mémoire_

 _Un si vaillant compagnon, en son règne je veux croire..."_

Legolas s'était endormi depuis longtemps quand un affreux tapage se fit attendre à l'entrée du mausolée.

D'étranges petites créatures armées de lances débouchèrent alors dans la pièce et Harry comprit qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Il alerta la fraternité d'un grognement roque mais bon nombre des membres étaient déjà sur leur deux pieds, armés jusqu'aux dents eux aussi.

D'un mouvement de queue, Harry tenta de renverser les créatures mais la pièce était bien trop exiguë pour qu'il puisse se mouvoir convenablement.

Lorsqu'il vit Fredon à deux doigts de se faire transpercer par une lame, sa fureurs se déchaîna aussitôt.

Se redressant sur ses pattes arrières, Harry poussa un rugissement terrible à donner la chaire de poule.

Puis ce que devait arriver arriva. Les gobelins rôtirent tous sous des flammes chargées de magie .

Les orques furent propulsés d'un coup de griffe, finissant par tomber tel des pantins désarticulé au sol.

Harry tendit l'une de ses cornes frontale à l'elfe afin que ce dernier puisse s'y appuyer pour se relever.

D'instinct, le prince de Mirkwood fit alors ce qu'aucun être vivant n'avait osé avant lui : il grimpa sur le dos du dragon.

Bientôt, se fut Gandalf et les autres qui le rejoignirent, s'accrochant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à ses pics dorsales.

Puis battant frénétiquement l'air de ses gigantesques ailes, Harry perça la parois de pierre au plafond.

A moitié aveuglé par la lumière émanant du lieu où il avait débouché, le dragon n'aurait su où se diriger si Legolas ne l'avait pas guider.

-"Vole mon ami !" Le supplia Legolas. "Fait nous sortir de ce lieu maudis par les Valars !"

Même si sa charge le contraignait dans son vole, Harry tint bon et se retrouva bientôt aux abords d'un pond gigantesque.

Il sentait une présence magique qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Gandalf ou de Legolas.

Non, quelques chose de bien plus sombre se tapissait dans l'ombre.

-"Il nous a trouvé..." Murmura Gandalf en jetant des regards inquiets derrière eux.

-"Qui nous a trouvé ?" Cria Sam, complètement paniqué.

-"Le Balrog..." Murmura Gimli.

Harry pu percevoir les battements affolés des cœurs de ses compagnons.

Quoi que puisse être un « Balrog », cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas échapper au danger au moins une fois dans sa vie ? C'était lui le dragon ! Comment était-il sensé exister quelque chose de plus effrayant ?

Avec son prince blondinet, merlin l'enchanteur et ses sept nains sur le dos, il avait l'impression d'être le héros principal d'une fanfiction complètement délurée...

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçu une sorte de minotaure cracheur de flammes, il se demanda si il n'avait pas tout simplement été maudis à la naissance.

Peut-être qu'une vilaine marraine la bonne fée s'était en effet foutu de sa gueule en se penchant au dessus son berceau...Pourquoi cette histoire avait un air de déjà vu d'ailleurs ?

L'image d'un type chauve arrivant dans sa chambre pour tuer sa mère répondit à sa question.

Harry n'eut toutefois pas plus de temps pour déplorer sa malchance.

Une boule de feu venait de le rater de justesse...

-Tout droit ! S'écria Legolas en lui désignant un point lumineux au loin.

-Je me charge d'occuper le fléau de la Moria ! Annonça Gandalf en sautant du dos du dragon. Vous tous, continuez vers la sortie.

Il n'était toutefois pas question que Harry, ni même les autres membres de la compagnie ne reparte sans le magicien.

Une fois qu'ils franchirent le pond, tous sautèrent par dessus bord pour voir Gandalf se battre contre la créature.

De son bâton, le mage brisa le passage, entraînant dans sa chute le Balrog.

Comment aurait-il pu cependant s'attendre à ce que le fouet du monstre ne s'empare de sa cheville pour le précipiter vers l'abîme ?

Pour d'Harry, cette scène s'était déjà jouée une fois dans un passé lointain .

Chaque âme est-elle prédestinée à suivre le même chemin pour rejoindre la mort ? Même si c'était le cas, Harry ne regarderait pas de nouveau ces yeux si sages et lucides perdre de leurs intensité en chutant dans le vide.

Harry plongea vers le gouffre sans fond pour affronter le monstre. Il saisit Gandalf dans ses griffes et tout en se laissant tomber, engagea le combat contre le Balrog.

D'un coup de mâchoire, il tenta d'égorger la créature.

Mais son contact était d'une brûlure si insupportable qu'il relâcha sa prise. Le monstre émit un cris guttural et lui asséna un violent coup de fouet dans l'aile droite.

Gémissant, le dragon n'en démordis par pour autant.

Il se contorsionna pour saisir de ses pattes arrières la créature et l'envoya valser sur la roche.

Incapable à présent de voler, Harry s'agrippa du mieux qu'il pu à la parois rocheuse opposée.

Le Balrog continua quand à lui de tomber sans que rien ne fasse plus obstacle à sa chute.

Harry ne tenait bon que grâce à l' adrénaline qui pulsait dans son cœur de dragon.

Petit à petit, il escalada la parois pour rejoindre la fraternité, Gandalf l'encourageant dans son dos.

Il ne vint à bout de la falaise qu'avec grande peine. Par ailleurs, il pouvait déjà sentir au loin l'odeur nauséeuse des orques qui les attendaient à la sortie.

Invitant la compagnie à grimper sur son dos, il fondit comme un chat vers la lumière, bousculant et tuant au passage leurs ennemis. Harry prit alors un bain de soleil hautement mérité.

Ils venaient de passer les mines de la Moria et tous était bel et bien vivant !


	4. Chapitre IV

_**Chapitre IV**_

 _ **«**_ _Voici le récit de Sáro mes amis_ _**»**_

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Lac Miroir -

* * *

Harry marchait en aveugle, guidé avec une extrême douceur par ses compagnons.

Il ne savait où il se dirigeait ainsi. La terre avait une odeur étrange, d'une nouveauté déconcertante.

Son lien magique avec elle était d'ailleurs inexistant.

Il éprouvait juste un cruel sentiment de solitude, comme si on l'avait arraché au sein de sa mère pour le mettre dans les bras d'une inconnue.

Avoir passé autant de temps dans la mine avait rendu ses yeux très sensibles à la lumière. Il avait la sensation d'être un poids mort pour la fraternité, gigantesque bête à présent incapable de voir ou bien de voler.

De plus, le jeune dragon était affamé...

Il est vrai que quelques millénaires d'hibernation, ça creusait un max !

Pourtant, malgré la faim et la peur de ce nouveau monde, Harry était heureux.

La douce présence de Legolas parvenait sans mal à calmer ses angoisses et l'air était doux et chaud.

-"Je doute que nous puissions amener un tel animal dans la Lothlorien..."Murmura Gandalf à l'intention de Legolas.

\- "Ce dragon n'a rien à voir avec les puissances des ténèbres" ,tenta de le raisonner Legolas. "Je doute que La Dame Galadriel ne voit en notre nouveau compagnon une menace."

-"C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes en vie Gandalf !" S'insurgea Frodon.

-"Mais un Dragon serviteur de la lumière ne s'est encore jamais vu", argumenta le mage. " Les elfes sylvains se tiennent par ailleurs à l'écart du monde depuis si longtemps que j'ignore si nous serons nous même les bienvenus..."

Tous se turent aux dires du magicien, cherchant un moyen de permettre à leur nouvel ami d'entrer en Lorien avec le consentement de ses habitants.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant qu'une fois encore, il faisait plus office d'un poids mort que d'un réel atout pour ses compagnons.

Il stoppa sa marche pour réfléchir à la situation.

-"Qu'as-tu mon ami ?" L'interrogea Legolas d'un ton préoccupé.

Harry ne put hélas lui répondre et se contenta de se concentrer sur ce que la terre avait à offrir aux alentours.

Ses sens accrus lui permirent de percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait. Il put ainsi sentir les plaines et foret alentours et humer les senteurs d'un printemps éternel.

Ses écailles furent caressées par l'ambiance paresseuse de la nature. L'atmosphère était emplie par l'odeur de la sève amère des sapins et sucré des sureaux.

Il goûtât ainsi aux parfums empoisonnées de la Lys des avalanches et de la Violette de Flett. A L'halène mielleuse de l'ourse noir. Aux pas discret du renard, cet honnête voyou, sur les parterres de mousses enneigées. Il ressentit la paix guerrière dans le hurlement du coyote. Le silence éloquent de la chauve souris cendrée. La dissonance symphonique dans le hululement de la chouette. La voluptueuse agressivité dans le glissement de la vipère pour se mouvoir et puis...Puis enfin l'annonce d'une délicieuse félicité :

Plongeant vers la surface, volant durant quelques secondes au loin des eaux troubles, un saumon tout frétillant !

Harry savait où se diriger à présent. Il changea de direction au grand étonnement de la Fraternité.

-"Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta Legolas en lui caressant amicalement le museau. "Nous n'allons pas dans cette direction Dragon, laisse toi guider !"

Mais l'estomac de Harry n'en avait cure. Legolas pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, on ne commandait rien à un dragon à l'heure de dîner !

-"Peut-être cherche-t-il à nous quitter..." Supposa Aragorn sans parvenir à cacher sa déception. "Il est libre d'aller où bon lui semble."

-"Il n'est pas en effet engagé à nous suivre", soupira Boromir. "Toutefois, un dragon dans nos forces armés renforcerait sans nul doute nos chance de gagner la guerre face à Sauron..."

\- "Ce dragon n'est pas un esclave", répliqua Legolas. "De plus, il est le dernier de sa race. Si il désire profiter de sa liberté, nous ne pouvons en rien l'obliger à nous suivre."

La fraternité emboîtât cependant le pas du dragon, aucun ne désirant vraiment se séparer de celui qui les avait sauvé de la Moria.

A leur grand étonnement, il se retrouvèrent aux abord d'une gigantesque étendue d'eau.

-Le lac du miroir...Reconnue Legolas en s'avançant sur la rive.

Un tsunami s'abattit alors sans préambule sur toute la communauté.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Aragorn et les siens ne purent voir qu'une gigantesque ombre traverser les eaux du lac à une vitesse inimaginable.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la gueule remplit de saumons bien gras que Harry se décida à revenir vers ses compagnons de voyage.

-"Tu...Tu avais juste faim..." Comprit Legolas en acceptant la tête de poisson que Harry lui offrait.

Le dragon passa ainsi plusieurs heures à pêcher pour ses nouveaux compagnons.

Soudain d'humeur joviale, tous s'attelèrent à préparer la nourriture et à installer un camp pour la nuit.

Lorsque les grillons commencèrent à chanter, Harry revint sur la berge pour se laisser sécher au clair de lune.

-J'ignorais que les dragons pouvaient nager ou encore même pêcher ! S'extasia Sam en ajoutant des herbes sur leurs poissons grillés à la broche.

\- Les dragons ont toujours été des créatures incomprises, les informa Gandalf en allumant sa pipe. Mais je n'est jamais entendu parler de dragon appréciant l'eau...Cette créature est un mystère à elle toute seule...

Tous regardèrent du coin de l'œil leur étrange compagnon, occupé à carboniser sa pêche du jour.

Brusquement, Legolas se remit sur ses deux jambes pour observer la foret.

Le ciel était d'une teinte ocre mais on parvenait encore à percevoir la silhouette d'un cerf qui s'avançait en terrain découvert.

Sans aucune crainte, le cervidé trotta vers le dragon et, comme pour le saluer, vint lui renifler le museau en toute sérénité.

-"Corne de bouc ! " S'écrièrent Merry et Pippin comme un seul homme.

-"Le cerf n'a même pas peur de lui..." Murmura l'elfe.

Après ces salutations peu communes, l'animal alla boire à la berge puis reparti sans demander son reste.

-"Je pense qu'il serait temps de donner un nom à notre ami", intervint Fredon. "Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas continuer à l'appeler « Dragon » après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous."

Tous acquiescèrent à la proposition.

-"Que pensez-vous de Black ?" Proposa Sam.

\- On dirait un nom de chien...Critiqua Boromir. Nous devons trouver un nom digne d'un dragon !

Harry, qui entendit le nom de son parrain; s'avança d'un pas tranquille vers la communauté.

\- "Et pourquoi pas Ébène ?" Proposa à son tour Gimli, se prenant au jeu.

\- "Faut-il obligatoirement trouver un nom en référence de la couleur de ses écailles ?" Se moqua Aragorn. "Vous imaginez si vos mères vous avez appelés en fonction d'une de vos particularités physiques ?"

\- "Pour Pippin, cela aurait donné « Ras le Cailloux » ! " Plaisanta Merry en s'esclaffant. "Il n'a pas eu un cheveux sur la tête avant ses trois ans le pauvre gars !"

Harry comprit alors qu'on tentait de lui trouver un nom et il en aurait pleuré de bonheur si ses yeux reptilien le lui en avaient permis.

\- "Nocturne ! Onyx ! Eclipse ! Brouilleur de Gobelin ! Fléau des Balrogs !"

\- "Sáro Tulessë Ho Morë..." Intervint Legolas, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du débat.

Harry leva soudain la tête vers son compagnon, étonné qu'on propose de lui donner un nom si distingué.

Les dragons possédaient la maîtrise des langues et Harry n'eut aucun mal à comprendre les paroles de l'elfe.

-"Quel est le sens de ce nom ?" Demanda Sam, toujours aussi intrigué par la langue des elfes.

\- "Sauveur venu des ténèbres... " Traduisit Gandalf d'un ton grave.

-"Peut-être un peu long à prononcer", remarqua Aragon. "Nous pourrions le surnommer Sáro !"

-"Ça me plait !" Approuva Fredon en allant câliner le museau de leur nouvel ami. "Te voici enfin nommé Sáro ! Je t'en prie, reste à nos côtés et aide nous à vaincre Saruman et Sauron !"

-" Ce n'est pas un dragon qui pourra vaincre deux mages noirs aussi puissants !" Le réprimanda Gandalf en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe.

Harry soupira intérieurement à cette nouvelle. Un seigneur des ténèbres ? Encore ? Ne le laissera-t-on jamais en paix ? Il n'avait même pas encore retrouvé le tiers de ses pouvoirs et on attendait déjà de lui qu'il se batte contre un mage noir ?

-" Aveugle et avec une aile brisée, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il pourra les vaincre." Argumenta Legolas. "Laissons le d'abord prendre du repos et se remettre de ses blessures. Nous aviserons en temps voulu !"

Cependant, il n'était apparemment pas question pour les hobbits de ce coucher sans avoir fêter dignement leur sortie de la Moria.

Fredon, d'humeur paillarde, se laissa aller à l'improvisation d'une chanson en l'honneur de leur ami Dragon.

Gandalf sentit là la forte influence de Bilbo sur le jeune homme et sourit face à sa bonne humeur.

Cela faisait en effet bien longtemps que Fredon n'avait pas parut si épanoui et tous se laissèrent aller aux réjouissances :

 _Perdu dans les profondeurs de la terre_

 _Dormait un animal au nom légendaire_

 _Cette ombre donnée à la lumière_

 _Délivra bravement nos héros de l'enfer_

 ** _Voici le récit de Sáro mes amis_**

 **Le dragon ayant les gobelins en allergie !**

 ** _Créature de la nuit, Éternel Insomniaque_**

 ** _Devint gardien d'une belle bande de maniaques !_**

 _Le sauveur à la peau d'écailles_

 _Se battit contre Balrog la canaille_

 _Le fléaut de la Moria qu'on le nommait_

 _Dans les entrailles de la terre fut rappelé_

 ** _Voici l'histoire de Sáro mes amis_**

 ** _Le dragon qui sauva à tous nos vies_**

 ** _Serpent renpant, serviteur de la terre_**

 ** _Porta sur son dos dix joyeux grabataires !_**

 _Nous chantons à la gloire de ce onzième compagnon_

 _Festoyant en son honneur des heures durant,_

 _Nous dansons à la liberté, bien loin de son donjon_

 _Lui jurant amitié dans les reflets du soleil couchant !_

 ** _Voici la légende de Sáro mes amis_**

 ** _Le dragon qui ce soir nous a nourrit_**

 ** _Porteur d'un brasier en son cœur,_**

 ** _Ce poisson est tellement bon que j'en pleur !_**

Harry se laissa porter par la musique pleine de gaieté.

La nuit se passa ainsi, dans une ambiance festive et c'est agglutinés les uns aux autre qu'ils s'endormirent à la lueurs des étoiles.


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

 **«** Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret **»**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Lothlorien -

* * *

-" Vous êtes certains que c'est nécessaire ?" Demanda Gimli en posant un orteil dans l'eau avec réticence.

-"Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas prit de bain Maître Nain ?" Répliqua Gandalf avec une moue amusée.

-"Depuis ma naissance par bleu ! Quelle drôle de question que vous posez là Magicien !"

Harry plissa le nez de dégoût à cette annonce. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi son odorat été tombé en panne depuis que Gimli s'était défait de ses bottes.

D'un mouvement de queue, il immergea toute la berge dans le seul but de débarrasser le nain de son odeur infecte.

-"Voyez Gimli ! " S'écria Boromir avec un sourire ironique. "Même Sáro ne voit pas d'inconvénients aux bienfaits d'une bonne douche !"

Le nain grommela mais se résolue à commencer à nettoyer la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur lui depuis...Personne ne voulait vraiment le savoir...

Les membres de la fraternité s'étaient réveillés tard dans la matinée, éprouvant chacun le besoin de récupérer des heures de sommeil.

Harry quant à lui, avait profité de sa nouvelle liberté pour explorer le lac et ses environs.

Son corps souple et agile lui permettait de se mouvoir sans bruit que se soit dans la foret ou dans l'eau.

-"Je me demandais où tu avais pu passé Sáro", le réprimanda Legolas lorsqu'il était revenu de sa petite balade matinale.

\- "Nous sommes en terre elfique ici et j'ignore comment mes semblables réagiraient en voyant un dragon sur leur domaine. Tu ferais mieux de rester dans les parages."

« Oui monsieur parfait ! » Répliqua intérieurement Harry en s'ébrouant. « J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être rabat-joie... »

Tous s'écartèrent prestement pour ne pas se retrouver une fois de plus trempé jusqu'aux os. La taille de Harry les impressionnait toujours autant et personne ne voulait se faire malencontreusement écraser par l'une de ses pattes.

Harry se dirigea vers Fredon pour vérifier si le hobbit n'était pas trop dominé par la mauvaise aura de l'anneau. Des poches noirs se dessinaient sous les yeux du garçon et le dragon comprit que ses craintes se confirmaient.

Il taquina du museau l'épaule de Fredon pour avoir son attention et chacun dans le camp arrêta ses activités pour observer la scène.

\- "Sáro ? " Demanda le hobbit curieux. "Que veux-tu mon grand ?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour projeter d'un mouvement de tête le hobbit dans l'eau. Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il plongea à son tour dans le lac.

Drôle de vision que celle d'un hobbit faisant du surf sur un reptile géant. Fredon riait aux anges et Harry était plutôt satisfait de son idée. Bientôt, se fut quatre petits hommes et un nains qui se disputaient pour monter en premier sur le dos du dragon.

-"Cette créature a un esprit jeune..." Murmura L'elfe à l'intention du magicien.

-"Il ne se rend pas en effet compte des dangers qui nous entours", acquiesça Gandalf. "C'est pourtant incroyable de voir à quel point il se souci de notre bien être..."

-"Peut-être nous a-t-il été envoyé par les Valars ?" Suggéra Aragorn.

-"Il pourrait être très utile au Gondor si jamais les troupes de Saruman se retournaient contre nous." Remarqua Boromir.

\- "Vous êtes tous pareils, vous les hommes !" S'énerva Legolas. "Une créature sensible et intelligente se présente et vous ne pensez qu'à l'utiliser pour faire la guerre !"

\- "Ce n'est pourtant pas nous qui utilisons des cerfs géants dans les batailles !" Se défendit Boromir en lançant un regard noir à l'elfe.

L'homme n'en dit cependant pas plus car la pointe d'une flèche venait de se plaquer contre sa tempe.

Les elfes de la Lothlorien les avaient retrouvés.

-"Paix ! " S'interposa Legolas en se précipitant au secours de Boromir." Nous sommes des amis !"

\- "Elen síla lúmenn' omentielmo, Legolas. " Le salua un elfe aux cheveux d'or.

\- "Haldir !" Appela la voix calme du magicien. "Demandez à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes, nous sommes là en mission pour le seigneur Elrond !"

-"Accompagnés d'étrangers à ce que je vois ! "Fit remarquer l'elfe en désignant d'un coup d'œil les vêtements du nain et des hobbits entassés au sol.

"-Ils s'agit de nos compagnons de voyage. Tous ont été désignés pour accomplir une tache de la plus haute importance." L'informa Aragorn.

-"Vous connaissez les règles pour entrer en Lothlórien Aragorn, fils de Aratorn". Raya Haldir d'une voix glaciale. "Pensiez-vous que vous pourriez gambader dans ces bois sans la permission de la Dame Galadriel ? Débarrassez-vous de vos armes et après nous aviserons de votre sort !"

-"J'ai bien peur que ce soit vous, cher Haldir, qui ai à déposer votre arc au sol..." Conseilla aimablement Gandalf en faisant deux pas en arrière.

Mais le gardien prit cette réplique comme une menace et banda son arc vers le magicien, la fureurs dansant dans ses yeux.

Une goutte d'eau, puis deux tomba alors sur la joue de l'elfe. Les autres gardes se reculèrent soudain face à l'ombre qui s'était levé au dessus de leurs têtes.

A la vue du monstre, Haldir trébucha sur une racine. L'elfe était tétanisé par l'apparition d'un dragon accompagné d'un nain assis en tailleur sur sa tête , et de quatre semi-hommes disposés par deux sur les flancs de l'animal. Tous étaient dans le plus simple appareillage et l'elfe faillit tourner de l'œil à cette vision.

-"Un problème Gandalf ?" Demanda Fredon qui avait récupéré toute son énergie.

\- "Puis-je vous présenter nos compagnons,Sir Haldir" proposa Gandald avec un petit sourire amusé. "Voici Le maître nain Gimli, fils de Glóin et nos quatre Hobbits dénommés Frodo Bessac, Samsaget Gamgie, Peregrin Touc et Meriadoc Brandibouc. Je vous recommanderais toutefois de ne pas faire preuve dégressivité en présence de Sáro Tulessë Ho Morë, notre ami dragon ayant eut la courtoisie de nous guider hors de la Moria."

* * *

On ne parlait plus en Lothlórien que des dix compagnons ayant franchit la Moria à dos de dragon.

Ce fut un choc pour le peuple des Galadhrim, les habitants de la Lothlórien, de recevoir une telle créature en ces terres prospères.

Haldir guida les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau jusqu'au Royaume de Galadriel.

Bien qu'au premier contact de la Communauté, l'elfe s'était montré très circonspect vis-à-vis de Gimli et du dragon, il avait finalement apprit à les apprécier.

Habitant de la très protégée Lothlórien, cet elfe était l'un des rares Galadhrim à connaître et à user du langage commun.

Haldir fut ainsi leur guide jusqu'à la cité de Caras Galadhon, les conduisant devant la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn.

Après les présentations et une longue conversation avec chacun des membres de la fraternité, la Dame Galadriel avait demandé à voire de ses yeux la créature dont Haldir avait fait les louanges.

Harry vit alors venir à lui l'une des plus belle femme de la terre du Milieu accompagnée de sa cours.

-"Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre, Sáro Tulessë Ho Morë". Salua Lady Galadriel en baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

A la surprise de l'assistance, la créature lui rendit son salut d'un mouvement de tête puis se figea.

« Luna ? » Demanda le dragon, complètement désorienté par ces yeux si familiers qui perçaient son âme pour en connaître tout les secrets.

« Tu sembles me connaître créature des ténèbres »Répondit en pensées Galadriel. « Nous sommes nous déjà croisé dans une autre vie ? ».

« Il se pourrait bien » confirma Harry avec émotion. « Votre âme a l'odeur charmante des mystères... ».

« Me flattez-vous dragon ? » Plaisanta l'elfe. « Étions-nous si proche pour que j'entende tant de pensées nostalgiques dans votre esprit ? ».

« Vous étiez en effet le genre d'amie qu'on ne peu oublier » Avoua sincèrement Harry.« Ouvrant de nombreuses perceptives à ceux qui tourne en rond et offrant un regard neuf sur un problème qu'on ne peu résoudre qu'en l'abordant sous un angle différent ».

« Ce que vous me dites a en effet un goût de vécu... », commenta Galadriel.

-"Vous...Vous parvenez à communiquer avec lui !" S'écria Gandalf en s'avançant vers eux.

-"En effet", confirma la Lady." L'esprit de ce dragon m'intrigue. Il semble connecté à une très ancienne magie..."

-"C'est aussi ce que j'ai ressenti..." Avoua Gandalf. "Mais comment un dragon a-t-il pu séjourner si longtemps dans la Moria sans que personne n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ?

« Que faisiez-vous dans cette mine Dragon ? »Demanda alors Galadriel.

« Une mine ? » Répéta Harry. « J'étais sous un château, il me semble, lorsque je suis tombé endormi sur mon trésor ».

« Quel était ce trésor ? »

« On me l'a enlevé, mais il est finalement revenus à moi »

-" Que dit-il ?" Demanda Aragorn, curieux de connaître les pensées du dragon.

-"Rien qui ne soit très logique, j'en ai bien peur..." Soupira Galadriel. "D'après lui, il se serrait endormi sur un trésor se situant dans un château. Ce trésor lui aurait été enlevé puis restitué. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre comment a-t-il pu s'endormir dessus si on le lui avait déjà volé..."

« C'est parce que Draco était mort... » soupira Harry en baissant la tête, ne parvenant à dissimuler sa peine.

-"Votre...Votre trésor était un être vivant ?" S'étonna la Lady à voix haute.

-"La pièce où nous l'avons trouvé était un mausolée!" Se souvint Legolas. "Impossible cependant de savoir à qui appartenait la sépulture..."

-"Comment un être vivant peut devenir le trésor d'un dragon ?" Interrogea Fredon.

« Draco était la flamme et moi son porteur ! ». Murmura Harry avec nostalgie.

Les yeux de Galadriel s'agrandirent à cette révélation. L'elfe se retourna alors précipitamment vers Gandalf, l'air secoué par les dires du dragon.

-"C'est un porteur du feu sacré !" S'écria-t-elle soudain. "Tout comme vous Gandalf !"

-"Les dragons peuvent-ils être envoyés par les Valars ?" Intervint Legolas, tout aussi choqué que Galadriel et Gandalf.

-" ça ne s'est jamais vu..." Murmura le vieux magicien, l'air songeur. "Pourriez-vous demander à notre ami comment est-il devenu un porteur ?"

« Comme n'importe quel gardien de la terre ! » S'offusqua Harry. « Tout les reptiles du monde son proche de la mère, pourquoi un dragon échapperait-il à la règle ? ».

-"D'après lui", traduisit Galadriel, "tout les reptiles auraient un lien avec la terre et le feu secret..."

-"Il aurait donc aussi connaissance du chant sacré ?" S'étrangla Gandalf.

« Bien évidement que je connais le chant ! »Répliqua Harry en perdant patience. « Comment le feu de la vie pourrait-il être entretenu sinon ? »

-"C'est ce feu que vous avez perdu en vous endormant ?" Demanda Galadriel.

« Oui, mais ses étincelles ont été ravivées... » Se calma soudain le dragon. « Et à présent qu'il est revenu à moi, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne éteindre sa lumière ! »

-"Revenu ? Voulez-vous parler de l'anneau unique ?"

« L'horcrux ? » S'écria le dragon. « Comment comparer le feu de vie et cet objet maudit ? Il brûle et détruit peu à peu l'esprit de Fredon. Mon feu, lui, nourrit la vie de sa lumière et de sa chaleur."

-"Pourriez-vous nous le montrer ?" Demanda finalement Galadriel.

« Mais il est déjà là ! » Rit Harry en frottant son museau contre la main de Legolas. « Il est revenu comme il me l'a promit... ».

"-Que dit-il ?" S'enquit Legolas.

L'elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Dame du Lórien et le vieux magicien le regardaient comme si il lui était poussé une corne au milieu du front.

-"Que vous êtes son nouveau trésor." Répondit Gandalf en éclatant de rire.

Il fallut à l'elfe de nombreux verres de vin pour perdre sa mine éberlué ce soir là...


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

 **«** _Miroir, mon bon miroir, serais-je un jour en paix_ **?** **»**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Bois doré -

* * *

Pour Legolas, les jours passaient comme dans un songe, à la fois fugaces et imprécis.

Au lieu de rester avec ses paires, il avait pris l'habitude d'accompagner Sáro dans ses ballades en foret et en rivière.

Legolas s'était toujours sentit seul durant ces siècles en terre du milieu. Sa famille ayant toujours été occupée à ses devoirs royaux, il avait eut une enfance très solitaire.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il se sentait entier depuis qu'il arpentait la foret en compagnie du dragon. La créature ne restait pas avec lui par devoir, comme les courtisans et serviteurs qui assistaient sa famille.

Sáro n'était pas non plus une simple bête éduqué pour le suivre partout où il se rendait. Non, le dragon était un esprit libre et semblait apprécier sa compagnie plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Durant leurs longues ballades, ils se contentaient d'observer la vie autour d'eux avec un réel bonheur.

Petit à petit, Legolas avait appris à décoder le moindre mouvements du reptile. Cela était d'ailleurs devenu comme un jeu entre eux. Se déplaçant comme des fantômes à travers les bois dorés, chacun été capable de suivre l'autre à la trace tout en restant silencieux.

Fondre dans les sous bois et profiter des rares rayons se déposant sur la mousse humide. Faire la sieste au soleil après une après-midi dans les courants froids de la rivière...

-"Elle est loin la bête féroce des légendes !" Taquina l'elfe en offrant à son ami quelques fraises des bois.

Un soir qu'ils s'étaient tout deux attardés pour observer les étoiles, Legolas laissa son cœur se confier à la créature.

-"Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant" avoua-t-il. "L'immortalité nous fait parfois oublier de profiter de l'instant présent. En un clignement d'œil, l'été devient automne et l'automne, hiver. Les années perdent leurs sens et tout semble mobile autour de nous sauf ce corps qui ne vieillit pas...Il est bon d'avoir un ami sur lequel on peut compter. Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile de rester tout ce temps sous terre. C'est certainement pourquoi tu profites à présent de ta liberté. Je voulais donc te remercier Sáro : Merci de partager ce bonheur de vivre avec moi..."

« Comment jouir d'une chose si on ne la partage pas ? »Demanda silencieusement Harry à l'elfe. « La vie aurait un goût bien amère si tu le la croquais pas avec moi, compagnon de mon âme... »

-"Mon père n'a jamais voulu me parler de ma mère..." Soupira l'elfe. "Je ne connais ni son nom, ni son visage. Elle est morte lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson...Elle n'était pas...Elle était humaine..."

Harry enfoui son museau dans les cheveux de Legolas pour lui apporter du réconfort. Des larmes coulaient sur la peau albâtre de l'elfe et le dragon souhaita pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

-"Mais j'ai entendu une histoire à son propos", continua Legolas. "On dit qu'elle ne craignait pas les flammes, qu'elle était immunisée contre les brûlures. Et tu sais pourquoi je suis certain qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une légende ?"

L'elfe tendit la main vers la gueule du dragon.

-"Essaye de me brûler et n'aie craintes ! Tu verras que tu ne me blesseras pas..."

Contre sa volonté mais croyant fermement aux dires de Legolas, Harry s'exécuta. L'elfe avait raison, le feu n'avait aucune incidence sur sa peau.

-"On dit que ma mère était la descendante d'une tribus du désert. Aujourd'hui disparus, la légende dit que les Targayen avaient fait alliances avec les premiers dragons de la terre du milieu. C'est pour cela que je n'est pas eut peur de toi à notre première rencontre. J'ai tout de suite su que tu faisais partit de la race des dragons du premier âge...Au fond, je commence à croire que notre rencontre était prédestinée..."

Le dragon se leva alors et pencha sa tête pour que l'elfe puisse grimper sur son dos.

-"Où me mène tu à présent ami ?" Demanda Legolas en s'accrochant aux épines dorsales du reptile.

Harry ouvrit alors grand ses ailes. Le Balrog l'avait blessé dans la Moria et il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de les utiliser

-" Sáro ?" Appela l'elfe inquiet, comprenant ce que la créature allait tenter.

Le dragon sauta alors par delà la falaise et se laissa tomber dans le vide avant qu'un courant d'air ne le rattrape.

Lentement, ils prirent de l'altitude, observant la Lande comme on ne l'avait encore jamais vu. L'air fouettait leurs visages et ils eurent l'impression de se libérer de la pesanteur du monde.

-"C'est incroyable !" Hurla Legolas. "Ton aile est guérit Sáro, tu peux voler à présent !"

Le soleil se couchait et ils traversèrent une épaisse couche de nuages pour profiter des dernières lueurs du jour.

Le monde semblait immense et sans limite. Harry s'imagina un instant à l'abris du danger, là où Legolas et lui pourraient vivre sans crainte du lendemain.

Le dragon offrit alors à son âme sœur ce dont elle avait besoin : Se sentir vivre.

Il se laissa plonger vers la terre.

-" Sáro ? Que se passe-t-il ?" S'inquiéta son compagnon en sentant la créature chuter dans le vide.

L'elfe se cramponnait à son cou et lui criait de se redresser. Harry ne déplia cependant ses ailes que quelques mètres avant de toucher le sol, tournoyant comme une feuille dans le vent pour éviter l'impacte.

Et pas question pour le dragon de reprendre de l'altitude. Chaque obstacle devint un défit à relever. Usant de son instinct naturel, il serpenta entre monts et rochers, évitant les arbres et rasant l'herbe à une vitesse encore jamais égalée.

Legolas cria encore, mais cette fois, c'était d'ivresse. Sentir son cœur d'immortel pulser dans sa poitrine était tout bonnement incroyable. L'elfe enserra fort le coup de la créature et ne cessa de soupirer des remerciements étouffés.

* * *

La Dame Galadriel acceuillit Legolas et Harry dans son repère avec la plus grande des discrétion.

Bien qu'ils ignoraient la raison de leurs venue en ces lieux, tout deux se sentait nerveux en présence de l'étrange femme.

-"Vous nous avez fait demander, Ma Dame ?" Demanda poliment Legolas en s'inclinant.

-"Je voudrais en effet vous faire bénéficier à tout deux d'un regard à travers le mirroir..."

-C'est un grand honneur !

« Un miroir ? » Répéta Harry, curieux. « Comme celui du Rised ? ».

-"J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler, Dragon, mais ce miroir n'a pas de nom. Il permet simplement à ceux qui le consulte de voir de quoi leur avenir sera fait." Répondit Galadriel en leur faisant signe d'approcher.

-"Pourquoi nous ?" S'enquit Legolas d'un air grave. "Avez-vous vu quelque chose de grave dans ce miroir ?"

-"Le miroir ne montre l'avenir que de celui qui se penche au dessus." Les informa Galadriel." Rien n'est cependant définitif. Ce que vous y verrez dépendra de vos choix présents..."

-"Puis-je ?" Demanda Legolas en se rapprochant.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui vous ronge à ce point Prince de Mirkwood ?" L'interrogea à son tour la Lady. "Je sens en vous à la fois peine et crainte. Mais ces choses vivent en votre cœur depuis fort longtemps..."

L'elfe soupira, vaincu par la force de déduction de son aînée.

\- "La terre du milieu se meurt Ma Dame.."Avoua le jeune elfe d'une voix peinée. "Les différentes races s'ignorent et se craignent mutuellement. L'histoire et ses héros s' effritent en contes et légendes. Les elfes fuient par la mer et les nains se cache sous terre. Oui j'ai peur. Peur que le monde devienne gris et froid, terne et sans variations. Que la vie s'épuise et s'éteigne finalement..."

\- "Je sais que la solitude vous pèse jeune prince..." Compatit la femme. "Mais peut-être que cette vie peut encore être sauver. Que la solution est là, sous vos yeux et que lorsque vous l'aurez enfin trouvé, la terre du Milieu renaîtra de ses cendres ! Regardez à travers le miroir et dites moi ce que vous voyez."

Legolas s'exécuta, sa chevelure venant tremper dans l'eau cristalline. Puis l'image se déforma et l'elfe y entrevit une étrange lumière verdâtre.

Dans cette nouvelle atmosphère suffocante, apparu un champ de bataille ravagé. Il se vit crier à en perdre haleine un « Ne fais pas ça » en direction d'une silhouette se dirigeant vers l'ombre de Sauron. Une chevelure d'ébène volait au vent et l'elfe ressentit le besoin de rejoindre cette personne. Il fit un pas de plus mais se percuta au miroir.

-"Qui était-ce ?" Demanda précipitamment Legolas en se retournant vers Galadriel.

-"Certainement la personne destinée à étouffer vos craintes." Répondit Galadriel d'un ton peiné. "Apprenez à craindre ce que vous désirez Greenleaf, mais surtout à aimer ce qui vous terrifie."

-"Je ne suis pas certain de saisir..." Murmura Legolas.

\- "Vous comprendrez au moment voulu", le rassura Galadriel. "A vous à présent Sáro."

« Je ne pense pas vouloir regarder dans ce miroir » Avoua Harry. « Je crois avoir assez souffert de ce que, dévoilée trop tôt, une prophétie peut enclencher. »

\- "Cela n'ouvre-t-il justement pas vers des chemins de terre battue ? Des choix que vous n'auriez jusqu'alors même pas envisager ?"

"Vous essayez de me tenter ? » Grogna Harry, soudain méfiant. « La belle ironie... Voici que la femme cherche à faire croquer la pomme au serpent... ».

\- "Je ne cherche pas à vous tenter, Dragon. Je m' évertue juste à demeurer l'ami dont vous disiez si grand bien le dernier jour. La même que celle qui vous aidait à résoudre un problème en l'abordant sous un angle différent."

Harry réfléchit aux paroles de la femme. Il était certain que si il n'avait su de quoi parlait la prophétie de Beedle le Barde, jamais il n'aurait rencontré Draco. Le savoir était un don à double tranchant. D'un coté, il vous rendez libre de vos choix et d'un autre, cette indépendance pouvez causer votre perte.

« Très bien, laissez moi voir... » soupira Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait regretter son choix.

Galadriel s'écarta alors pour que le dragon puisse se pencher vers le miroir.

-"Que désirez vous savoir sur votre destinée ? "Demanda d'une voix calme la Lady.

« J'aimerais voir si il me sera un jour possible d'aimer en paix le compagnon de mon âme... »Soupira Harry en regardant du coin de l'œil Legolas.

L'eau commença brusquement à changer de consistance pour laisser entrevoir à Harry une breve vision du future. Il se voyait devant le Mordor, sous forme humaine. Un homme dont le visage était caché sous un étrange casque d'acier lui faisait face dans une posture de combat.

« Qui est-il ? » Demanda Harry en faisant curieusement échos à la question de Legolas.

-"La vie se multiplie et prospère, elle craint homogénéité et solitude. Mais le porteur de flamme lui, craint l'obscurité qui l'entour et refuse que les ténèbres s'emparent de son bien...Vous n'avez pas été désigné par les valars pour rien Sáro Tulessë Ho Morë. Sauron gagne du terrain et vos amis compte à présent sur vous pour les aider dans leur tâche."

« Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être digne de leur confiance » Proclama Harry avec hargne. « Je ne laisserais personne toucher à un rayon de ma lumière ! »

\- "Alors vous avez la réponse à votre question mon ami..." Répondit avec tristesse Galadriel. "Un porteur peu vivre sans lumière, même si c'est dans l'ombre. Mais une flamme laissée sans protection fini toujours par s'éteindre, même après s'être transformée en incendie..."

« Je chanterais la chanson ! » S'exclama Harry d'une voix désespérée. « Si ma lumière est en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à user de mes dernières ressources pour qu'elle puisse vivre, qu'importe si c'est sous la forme d'une étincelle ».

\- "Vous dragon, sauverez ainsi la terre du milieu si vous renoncez à votre souhait. Conclu Galadriel. La vie est apparu dans les ténèbres Sáro. Votre destin est de les combattre et aujourd'hui elles portent le nom de Sauron. Mais qui sait comment elles seront baptisées demain...Ainsi va l'univers et votre sacrifice lui permet depuis la nuit des temps de renaître de ses cendres..."

-"Je combattrais à tes côtés ! Intervint Legolas qui avait écouté avec attention les paroles de la prophétesse. Nous vaincrons Sáro, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra !"

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux tenir, amour » Soupira mentalement Harry. « Je ne sais pas si je supporterais un fois encore d'être séparé de toi... »


	7. Chapitre VII

_**Chapitre VII**_

 _ **«** Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises **»**_

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Celebrant -

* * *

La communauté de l'anneau fut conduite sur les rives du Celebrant.

Après un mois à profiter de la paix de la Lothlorien, Gandalf avait finalement décidé leur départ à l'aube.

Harry tirait aisément l'embarcation de la fraternité, serpentant au milieu de la rivière et mettant au défit le vent d'aller plus vite que lui.

-"Ce dragon a décidément un don pour faire de cette aventure un jeu d'enfant !" Fit remarquer Gandalf avec un grand sourire.

\- "Son aile n'est pas encore entièrement guérit, mais j'ai espoir qu'il puisse bientôt nous transporter tous sur son dos." Annonça Legolas. "Avez-vous remarqué comme il a grandit depuis qu'il est en Lothlorien ?"

-" J'ai en effet entendu dire que les dragons étaient des créatures capables de gagner en taille selon l'environnement dans lequel elles évoluaient..."

\- "Vos suppositions étaient donc juste", ajouta Aragorn. "Saro n'a pas encore atteint l'âge adulte."

La communauté débattit ainsi tout le jour durant avant que la pluie ne s'abatte brusquement.

De sombres nuages vinrent cacher la lueurs de la lune et plus aucune étoile ne fut visible dans le ciel nocturne.

Un cris déchira alors les cieux et aucun membre de la communauté ne crut aux prémices d'un orage.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" S'enquit Frodon.

\- "On les appel les "ailes féroces" !" Les informa Legolas d'une voix paniquée. "Cachez l'anneau Fredon, surtout tenez le éloigné de ces créatures ! Ils sont à la solde de Sauron !"

Une étrange caricature d'aigle fut soudain éclairée par un éclaire, foudroyant cruellement le paysage de sa lumière aveuglante.

\- Ces monstres ont une excellente vision et peuvent planer sans bruit et sans effort", expliqua Legolas qui connaissait bien ces créatures pour les avoir affronté dans la foret de Mirkwood.

Avant qu'un autre mot ne soit prononcé, Legolas plongea alors sur le dos du dragon et lui intima l'ordre de prendre son envol.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être surpassé dans les airs par une créature aussi épouvantable.

\- "Je vais tenter de tirer une des mes flèches offerte par la Dame Galadrie"l, l'informa Legolas en ajustant déjà son arme en direction de l'oiseau maudis.

Le Nazgûl ne recula pas à la vue du dragon.

Un spectre le chevauchant leva une lance si affûtée qu'elle aurait pu transpercer une murailles en pierre. La vision de cet homme rappela à Harry celle d'un mangemort.

Pourquoi leurs fantômes finissaient-ils toujours par le retrouver ?

Harry fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées en entendant Legolas l'avertir du projectile se dirigeant droit sur eux. Il ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour l'éviter et sentit la lance effleurer ses écailles.

« Merlin ! » Jura intérieurement Harry lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur commencer à lui empoisonner les veines.

Le dragon ne put qu'atterrir lamentablement au sol. Son cœur ne cessa d'accélérer lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'orques là où ils avaient échoué.

-Sáro ? Appela avec inquiétude l'elfe en tâtant avec douceur la blessure du dragon.

Mais Harry sentait déjà les ténèbres envahir sa conscience. Qui que soit Sauron, ce nouveau seigneur des ténèbres semblait maître dans les arts sombres.

\- "Legolas que se passe-t-il ?" Entendit-il dans un vague brouillard.

-" Je crois qu'il a été empoisonné comme Fredon !" S'inquiéta l'elfe qui tentait d'arrêter les saignements.

\- "Des orques approchent !"" S'écria Boromir en faisant tinter son épée.

\- Protégez Sáro !" Ordonna Gimli, sa hache brandit en l'air.

Harry pouvait sentir ses amis l'entourant et le protégeant de la menace. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, la bête invincible était devenu une fois de plus celle qu'on protège.

Bien que sa vision fut trouble, il aperçut quelques brides du combat se jouant autour de lui.

\- "Ils veulent le dragon !" S'exclama Aragorn avec colère. "Ils veulent s'emparer de Sáro !"

\- "ça n'arrivera pas !" Cracha Legolas en lançant une flèche droit vers le cœur d'un oiseaux de ténèbres.

Dans un bruit sourd, la créature tomba au sol. Cela n'arrêta cependant pas leurs assaillants d'attaquer. La fraternité était submergée en nombre. Les troupeaux d'orques se massant autour d'elle comme des hyènes avides de charogne.

Ils auraient tous perdus la vie si il n'y avait pas eut ce hurlement de douleur atteignant les oreilles de Harry.

Ce cris, le jeune magicien c'était juré de ne plus jamais l'entendre à nouveau.

Il aperçut Legolas, sa chevelure dorée taché d'écarlate.

C'est en cet instant que le cœur du dragon se nourrit de la noirceur qui lui rongeait ses veines. Le poison devint un nectar précieux. Le regard du dragon vira au rouge et la créature perdit l'esprit.

Dans un rugissement effrayant, Harry se jeta sur l'armée des monstres.

Jamais autant de sang ne coula. Le dragon perdit de sa matérialité pour devenir ombre dans la nuit.

Tueur féroce et sans pitié, pas un seul orque n'échappa à son feu vert destructeur.

Harry aurait anéanti la terre du milieu si une petite voix n'était pas venu lui refaire prendre raison.

\- "Sáro ! Sáro !" Appelait désespérément Fredon à ses côtés. "C'est terminé mon grand, je t'en supplie calme ta colère !"

Pour le dragon cependant, le semi-homme n'était rien de plus qu'un autre danger à exterminer. Balançant sa queue d'avant en arrière, il voulu s'en servir pour transpercer de part en part le hobbit.

\- "Fredon attention !" S'écria Boromir en s'interposant entre le reptile et le semi-homme.

Les épines de la bête transpercèrent le guerrier comme si il avait été fait de coton. Boromir tomba à genoux, agonisant et crachant du sang.

-"NON !" Hurla Fredon à la vue de l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour lui.

Sacrifice. Oui, lorsque vous étiez désigné comme héro d'une histoire, tout vos compagnons finissaient par périr en tentant de vous protéger. Harry connaissait trop cette douleur. Il revint soudain à lui.

C'est sur un champ de bataille désolé que le dragon vit la dépouille d'un de ses compagnons.

Ses propres blessures avaient miraculeusement étaient réduites à de simple plaies sanguinolentes.

Mais Boromir, lui, venait de rendre son dernier souffle sous ses griffes.

Il voulut s'approcher de ses compagnons survivants mais n'obtint qu'un mouvement de recule général.

-"N'approche pas Dragon !" Ordonna Gandalf en pointant son bâton magique vers lui.

Désemparé, Harry osa un mouvement vers son dernier espoir de pardon. Legolas.

-"Un pas de plus et ma flèche te transpercera l'œil animal ! Cracha l'elfe, son arc bandé dans sa direction.

L'esprit de Harry tournait à plein régime.

« J'ai tué Boromir », « J'ai faillit tuer Fredon », « J'ai trahit leur confiance », « Je suis un monstre ».

Harry gémit de désespoir comme jamais un dragon en aurait été capable. Déployant ses larges ailes, il fit la seule chose que son esprit à présent irrationnel lui ordonnait :

Il fuit loin de son compagnon, loin de ses amis, loin de tout espoir de retrouver un jour la paix et le bonheur.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**_Chapitre VIII_**

 ** _"_** _Il était notre ami_ ** _"_**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Plaines rocheuses -

* * *

Après avoir offert à leur compagnon des funérailles digne d'un prince du Gondor, la fraternité se retrouva comme tétanisée.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette bête soit capable d'une telle atrocité...Murmura Sam en tremblant d'effrois.

\- Une telle arme de guerre...Soupira Gandalf, la mine déconfite. Je m'étonne de ne pas avoir lu en ce monstre plus tôt...Tant de ténèbres dissimulées en un dragon...Il y avait de quoi faire trembler le seigneur des ténèbres en personne...

-Peut-être attendait-il le bon moment pour s'en prendre à Frodon ! Supposa Gimli, tentant de se distraire en limant la lame de sa hache.

\- Il s'est transformé sous nos yeux en démon...Cracha Legolas, les larmes aux yeux. Une créature de Sauron en plein pays elfique ! Même la Dame Galadriel n'a pu lire en lui...

-Et il a faillit transperçer Fredon sans l'ombre d'une hésitation...Pleura Merry. Si Boromir ne s'était pas sacrifié...

\- Vous vous entendez ? Murmura Fredon, les yeux tournés vers un point invisible à l'horizon.

\- Que se passe-t-il Fredon ? S'enquit Pipin en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du porteur.

\- Vous vous entendez ?! S'écria alors Fredon, incapable de retenir plus longtemps sa fureur. « Bête », « démon », « monstre », « arme » ! Je vous rappel que nous avons baptisé cette incroyable créature Sáro ! Hurla-t-il avec haine. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il nous a aidé sans rien demander en retour !

\- Puis il est devenu incontrôlable, murmura Legolas, son regard sombre de déception.

\- N'as-tu donc rien remarqué ? Répliqua le semi-homme d'un ton dégoutté. Il a perdu la raison lorsque tu as été bléssé !

Aragorn sembla soudain se rappeler d'un détail important. L'homme sortit de sa sacoche la pointe de lance qu'il avait retiré du cou de Sáro .

\- Il a été empoisonné tout comme Fredon ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple lance empoisonnée qui à pu transformer ce dragon en ombre ! Contrat avec colère Legolas. Depuis le début, nous sommes en présence d'un démon, le comprends tu ? Un fantôme, un spectre, tout comme ces Nagzuls !

\- Dragon ou démon, cela ne change en rien ce qu'il est ! Contrat à son tour le hobbit. Il nous a sauvé du Balrog. Depuis qu'il est à nos côtés, je ne souffre plus en portant l'anneau à mon cou ! Mais qu'as-tu fait lorsqu'il a user de sa magie? Tu l'as rejetés ! Pourquoi à ton avis, une créature comme lui se cachait en Moria ? Surement pour fuir la folie sourde de ce monde ! Il n'a jamais voulu ma mort ou celle de Boromir, mais nous l'avons poussé à user des ténèbres dissimulées en lui. Et tout cela pour vaincre les forces armées de Sauron !

-Fredon...

Le hobbit dédaigna cependant écouter l'elfe plus longtemps.

-Je m'en vais vers le Mordor ! Proclama le semi-homme. Et il n'est pas question que l'un d'entre vous m'accompagne. Sáro aurait pu nous aider à détruire l'anneau et à présent que vous avez trahit sa confiance, je préfère accomplir ma mission seul. Je ne pourrais supporter d'être entouré par des gens me jugeant juste parce que ma part de ténèbres est aussi visible qu'une plaie ouverte...

Sur ces mots et les yeux en larmes, Fredon disparu.

* * *

Tandis que le dragon volait en aveugle, guidé par la douleur et le regret, ce qui restait de la fraternité prit le chemin du Gondor.

Sam disparu à son tour et personne ne le chercha vraiment, convaincu que le hobbit était allé retrouver Fredon.

Beaucoup de choses se passèrent durant les jours qui suivirent. Gandalf et ses compagnons parvinrent à vaincre Saruman avec l'aide des Ents.

Cependant, lorsque tous prirent la route vers le Gondor, le moral de chacun était au plus bas.

Legolas ne cessait de se répéter intérieurement les paroles qu'il avait eut envers Sàro.

Les dragons avaient toujours été des créatures complexes. Mais lui, un elfe, aurait du comprendre que son ami n'était pas dans son état naturel lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Boromir. Il avait l'impression qu'en rejetant Sàro, c'était une part de lui même qu'il avait rejeté.

* * *

C'était bel et bien Fredon et Sam qui marchaient dans ce pays de pierre. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser airer ainsi à travers le désert.

Connaissant les hobbits, ils se perdraient bientôt et demanderaient de l'aide au premier venu...

Son ombre affola d'abord ses compagnons qui crurent surement au retour des Nazgûls. Cependant, en reconnaissant Harry et sa forme reptilienne, ils se précipitèrent comme un seul homme à sa rencontre.

\- Sáro ! Hurla de bonheur Fredon en venant enserrer de son petit corps la tête du dragon. Oh Sáro, comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! J'ai cru que jamais tu ne reviendrais à nous...

De son côté, Sam pleurait comme un enfant.

-Je te promet de cuisiner tout les poissons que je trouverais en chemin ! Par pitié ne nous laisse plus jamais seuls !

Harry se sentit terriblement honteux d'avoir laisser les hobbits à leurs sorts.

Comment avait-il pu se montrer si égoïste alors qu'il savait à quel point sa présence amoindrissait la douleur du porteur ?

Harry émit un son pitoyable en guise d'excuse et les hobbits redoublèrent de caresses à son égard.

Même si le dragon appréciait leurs marques d'attentions, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il s'était laissé aller à la tristesse alors que ce monde était à l'agonie.

Legolas pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, magie noir ou pas, il affronterait Sauron.

Draco aussi avait toujours été rempli de préjugés...C'était le principal défaut de son âme sœur. Elle avait tendance à se laisser berner par les opinions de ses aînées.

Le dragon se baissa pour faire comprendre aux deux hobbits de grimper sur son dos.

-Tu es certain que nous ne seront pas trop lourds? S'enquit Fredon d'un air soucieux.

D'un grognement, Harry insista et les hobbits n'hésitèrent plus. Le décollage fut cependant difficile. Porter Legolas était une chose, l'elfe pesait le poids d'une plume.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, les hobbits pesaient aussi lourds que deux barriques de bière.

Le dragon mit un moment à prendre l'élan suffisant pour décoller. Il rasa le sol sur plusieurs kilomètres et Harry bénit mentalement le fait d'être dans un désert de roches. Puis virent les courants d'airs chauds qui aidèrent le reptile à atteindre les hauteurs.

-C'est merveilleux ! S'écria Fredon en riant aux anges. Tu te rends compte Sam ? Nous sommes certainement les seuls Hobbits au monde à avoir un jour voyagé à dos de dragon ! Même Bilbo n'en reviendrait pas !

\- Des centaines de poissons frits aux herbes ! Fredonna Sam en réponse, faisant un clin d'œil à l'intention de Harry.

Le reptile ronronna comme un moteur pour signifier contentement.

Même si le dragon volait de bon train, il lui fallut néanmoins la nuit pour récupéré de son vol. Il atterrit ainsi aux abords d'un petit ruisseau où Sam le régalât d'un délicieux dîner de truites cuisinées par ses soins.

Bien que Harry n'en aurait jamais eut assez pour satisfaire sa faim, il se sentait heureux qu'on prenne soin de lui ainsi.

* * *

La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsqu'ils sursautèrent au son familier du cris des oiseaux sombres.

-Il faut partir Monsieur Fredon! S'écria Sam en réunissant leur affaires le plus vite qu'il put.

Les deux hobbits sautèrent sans plus attendre sur le dos du dragon et tout trois s'enfuirent, éclairés seulement par la pleine lune.

Les Nazgûls les repérèrent cependant plus vite que Harry ne l'aurait cru et une course poursuite débuta.

Le dragon usait de ses forces pour garder le rythme et ne pas se faire rattraper par leurs ennemis.

Contrairement à lui, les montures des serviteurs de Sauron semblaient infatigables. Toute la nuit durant, Harry mena une course essoufflée.

Les hobbits émirent alors un cris de victoire en apercevant le Mordor à l'horizon.

\- Ne lache rien mon ami ! Le supplia Fredon en lui flattant l'encolure. Il suffirait de voler encore quelques kilomètres et nous n'aurions plus qu'à jeter cet anneau infernal dans les laves du volcan !

Harry fit ainsi encore et toujours de son mieux pour atteindre leur objectif.

Lorsque le soleil arriva à son zénith, les Nazgûls prirent cependant le dessus sur la course. Leurs cris stridents étaient si insupportables qu'ils rendirent à moitié fou le dragon. Ce dernier perdit alors dangereusement de l'altitude.

De ses griffes Harry chercha désespérément un appui contre une falaise. C'était sa seule chance de protéger Sam et Fredon des oiseaux sombres.

Les créatures le charriaient de coups de têtes agressifs dans l'espoir de faire tomber sa cargaison. Harry savait qu'ils atteindraient leurs but si il ne mettait pas tout de suite les hobbits à l'abris.

Par chance, le dragon parvint à s'accrocher suffisamment à la parois et ses compagnons ne tardèrent pas à comprendre son plan.

Une fois que Harry fut bien assuré que les hobbits avaient ajusté la corde de Galadriel à la roche, il les laissa enfin quitter son dos.

Le plus dur était pourtant à venir. Il fallait encore attirer l'attention de ses ennemis sur lui. Il changea ainsi de direction et d'un mouvement d'ailes rapide, rejoignit les hauteurs.

A sa grande satisfaction, les créatures n'y virent que du feu et continuèrent à le poursuivre. Harry en profita pour les charger.

Prit de court, un des spectre se retrouva saisis par une puissante patte qui l'éjecta loin de sa monture.

Pour le second cependant, Harry eut moins de chance. Le cavalier demanda à sa bête d'attaquer par derrière, empêchant ainsi le dragon de voler. Les deux créatures se retrouvèrent à chuter toutes deux vers la terre sans que l'un puisse s'échapper de l'emprise de l'autre.

Au dernier moment, Harry envoya un puissant coup de mâchoire à l'oiseau qui finit par lâcher sa prise en hurlant de douleur.

Sa victoire fut hélas de courte durée car Harry n'eut pas le temps de refréner sa course vers la terre. Lorsqu'il percuta le sol, il sentit sa carcasse être lamentablement labourée et écorchée par la roche dure et aiguisée de la lande.

Lorsqu'il cessa enfin de rouler dans la poussière, il avait l'impression que l'ensemble de ses os avaient été broyés.

Le sang battait dans sa tête et Harry n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps.

Son instinct d'animagus lui révéla alors la triste réalité de sa condition : il avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie et était redevenu humain.


	9. Chapitre IX

_**Chapitre IX**_

 _ **"** Une bien étrange couvée **"**_

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Marécages -

* * *

Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais seule la vision brouillée d'un paysage désertique s'enregistra dans son cerveau.

« Brillant » se dit-il à lui même, « te voilà redevenu Harry Potter, le héros bigleux qui à perdu ses lunettes ! ».

Son corps était endoloris pas les millénaires passés sous la forme d'un dragon et il n'avait plus aucune maîtrise de ses membres humain. Plusieurs fois, il se retrouva le visage couché dans la poussière, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Il ne pouvait toutefois compter que sur lui même pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Que faire si les oiseaux de Sauron revenaient à l'assaut ? Avaient-ils compris le subterfuge et étaient parti en quête du porteur de l'anneau ? De nombreuses questions galopaient dans la tête du sorcier.

Harry était trop faible pour partir en quête des hobbits. Il fallait toutefois qu'il tente de se mettre à l'abris avant de sombrer dans l'oubli.

Il se força ainsi à ramper vers une petite cavité à peine assez grande pour accueillir un renard. Son esprit ne rechigna pourtant pas à se déconnecter de la réalité dès qu'il eut atteint son objectif.

* * *

Harry ne savait plus si il devait rire ou pleurer. En effet, il venait encore un fois de s'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans un inextricable merdier.

Le garçon aurait pu se sentir à l'aise, cacher au milieu des roches, dans l'herbe rêche et le corps endoloris.

Néanmoins, il y avait un petit pois de taille dans sa couchette improvisée. Déjà qu'un seul avait empêché une princesse de dormir, alors deux...Harry s'était, comme qui dirait, endormis dans un nid.

Mais pas n'importe lequel, nooon. Il avait bien sur choisi de piquer un somme dans celui de la créature la plus terrifiante de la région.

Ah oui ! Autre point important : elles semblaient affamées.

Difficilement, Harry se mit à quatre pattes pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du nid. Une idée manquant cruellement d'esprit sachant que le mouvement attire à lui tout prédateur digne ce nom.

Une ombre englouti brusquement les tergiversions de son esprit. Harry s'affola. Si il restait une seconde de plus ici, il allait être transformé en goûter improvisé !

Ses dernières pensées furent pour Fredon et Sam, qui rejoindraient peut-être avec un peu de chance le Mordor. Ils n'auraient alors plus besoin de son aide. Legolas, quand à lui, ne voudrait certainement plus jamais le revoir...

Etre recyclé en purée de viande fraîche pour une portée d'oiseaux putrides n'était finalement pas une aussi horrible perspective...

Il sentit alors un museau le renifler et Harry ne pu résister à la tentation d'observer la créature à qui appartenait ce nid.

Vu de près, l'oiseau sombre ressemblait plus à un dragons qu'à un volatil. Ses ailes étaient cependant ponctuées d'un duvet de plumes aussi noir que la nuit.

Harry leva lentement une main pour caresser son museau. Un ronronnement lui répondit prestement.

« Finalement... » Pensa intérieurement Harry. « Nous sommes semblables en bien des points toi et moi. Nous appartenons aux ténèbres, mais cela ne fait pas de nous des créatures sanguinaires... ».

La créature gémit à son tour et posa sa petite tête sur le torse de Harry.

« Où sont tes parents ? » Grogna Harry dans une langue qu'il espérait être compréhensible pour la créature mi reptile, mi volatil.

« Ils ont prit mère... » Pleura l'animal en frottant son museau contre la main de Harry. « Grand qui sentait la charogne ont voulu nous attaquer. Mère a défendu mais n'est jamais revenue... »

« Les Nagzuls ? » Siffla Harry avec dégoût.

« Ne connais pas ce nom... » répondit la créature. « Qui es-tu, toi qui parle la langue de la terre ? ».

« Je suis un serpent » l'informa Harry "et je protège la flamme sacrée".

« Comment peux-tu garder la vie toi qui peux à peine bouger ? »

« Je suis fatigué pour le moment, mais si tu me laisses la vie sauve, je t'apprendrais à voler et à chasser ».

« Tu es mon seul espoir de devenir puissant et fort, Serpent » Acquiesça la créature. « Mon frère et moi acceptons ta proposition ».

« Mon nom est Harry. » Se présenta le magicien avec un sourire fatigué.

« Mère ne nous nommait pas... » S'attrista la créature.

« Deux oiseaux ont marqués ma vie » Réfléchi Harry. « Tu portera ainsi le nom de Fumseck. Quand à ton frère, il s'appellera Buck ».

Et c'est ainsi que Harry repris des forces aux côtés de ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortune.

Dès que le mage se sentit la force de marcher, il accompagna les oisillons dans leurs premières exploration en dehors du nid.

Trouver de la nourriture pour de tels créatures aurait pu s'avérer impossible si Harry n'avait pas connu lui même de titanesques besoins alimentaires en tant que dragon. Il trouva dans les marécages assez de poissons pour que Buck et Fumseck prennent rapidement du poids.

Un nouvel ennemi se profilait cependant à l'horizon et les chasseurs d'oiseaux repérèrent très vite les deux jeunes protégés du magicien.

Les orques tentèrent tant bien que mal d'approcher Buck et Fumseck. C'était sans compter sur l'instinct protecteur de Harry qui lui permit de reprendre sa forme reptilienne aux prix d'une grande dépense magique.

Bien que durement affaibli, il chassa les envahisseurs de leurs territoires.

Buck et Fumseck étaient à présent si attachés à leur nouveau tuteur qu'ils chassèrent pour lui pendant plusieurs jours, le temps que le dragon reprenne des forces.

On peut dire que pendant cette étrange séjour parmi les oiseaux sombres, Harry pu enfin reprendre du poil de la bête.

Si possible, sa horde se déplaçait contre le vent pour chasser.

Apercevoir la proie et la tuer étaient toutefois deux choses différentes. Les oiseaux sombres mangeaient de tout, mais des créatures aussi grandes avaient besoin de chasser plusieurs fois par nuit pour satisfaire leurs appétits.

Après la localisation visuelle ou nasale d'une proie, les oiseaux s'efforçaient de tournoyer autour d'elle afin de l'affoler pour l'épuiser.

Au fur et a mesure que l'animal se fatiguait, l'excitation s' accroissait parmi la horde.

Quand ils étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour attaquer, Buck ou Fumseck s'efforçaient de mordre les pattes ou les flancs des proies. Ensuite, c'était au tour de Harry, le chef de meute, d'attraper l'animal dans ses griffes.

Si la taille de la proie le permettait, chacun des membres du clan attendait son tour. Dans le cas d'une grande bête, les oiseaux demeuraient près de la carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger.

L'instinct animal de Harry poussé à son paroxysme faisait de lui un être satisfait de son existence.

Ce n'est que lorsque la terre trembla et que la montagne cracha de la fumée que Harry se rappela de son ancienne existence.

« Harry ? » Appela Buck, sentant l'inquiétude de son tuteur. « Qu'arrive-t-il à la terre ? Pourquoi semble-t-elle en colère ? »

« Elle vient de me rappeler à l'ordre... » Murmura Harry avec tristesse. « Je ne puis rester plus longtemps à vos côtés, il me faut reprendre ma route et retrouver la flamme qui permet à ce monde de ne pas sombrer... »

« Harry... » Murmura Fumseck « Nous sommes une meute. Frères dans le cieux, nous restons à jamais liés à la terre. Où tu iras, nous irons ».

« Alors il n'y a plus de temps a perdre ! » S'écria Harry en poussant un rugissement féroce. « J'ai deux hobbits à prendre en stop ».

« Qu'est ce-qu'un hobbit ? Demanda Buck en penchant la tête sur le côté. « ça se mange ? ».


	10. Chapitre X

**_Chapitre X_**

 ** _"_** _Les étoiles du Gondor_ ** _"_**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Gondor -

* * *

Buck et Fumseck avaient une longueur d'avance sur Harry. Le dragon savait que ses nouveaux compagnons utilisaient là leurs instincts innés de chasseurs.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le champ de bataille, ils avaient déjà commencé à s'occuper de la vermine.

Harry tenta de repérer dans la foule son âme sœur. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver aux côtés d'Aragorn et Gimli/.

Lorsqu'il alla déposer devant eux Fredon et Sam, il prit soin de ne pas atterrir trop près des guerriers, de peur qu'ils lui reprochent encore la mort de Boromir.

Sans aucune autre forme de procès, il repartit brusquement accomplir sa tache. Il sentait à mille lieux à la ronde une aura magique malfaisante et savait qu'un dangereux mage était à l'oeuvre.

Un nagzul se présentât alors à lui, monté d'un spectre se distinguant de ses paires par une couronne d'acier.

Harry l'affronta sans hésiter, la monture du spectre ne l'épargnant pas une seule seconde.

Buck et Fumseck étaient bien trop occupés à se battre contre les orques pour venir lui porter main forte.

Harry parvint à déchiqueter d'un coup de dents une ailes de son ennemi et le Nagzul n'eut d'autre choix que d'échouer misérablement au sol.

Ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le sorcier eut comprit que ce n'était pas à un simple dragon qu'il avait à faire.

Dans un fourchelangue soutenu, il chanta les sons qui anéantirait une fois pour toute la puissance de celui qu'on avait un jour appelé "le sauveur".

Harry pensa une dernière fois à la chevelure dorée de son amour avant d'être aspiré vers les ténèbres.

* * *

Legolas voyait sa fin proche. Les Nagzuls pulvérisaient sans vergogne la cité grâce à leur magie noir. On entendait des cris d'agonie dans toute la cité. Mais l'enfer, qu'il croyait total, devint encore plus terrible lorsque d'autres oiseaux sombres fendirent le ciel.

Contrairement aux premiers, ils avaient l'air deux fois plus gros. Des monstres aux mâchoires titanesques hurlaient leur symphonie funèbre au royaume du Gondor.

Legolas savait pourtant que si il devait rejoindre le royaume des morts et quitter ce corps, il le ferait en tant que héro. D'un coup d'œil vers Gimli et Aragorn, les compagnons attaquèrent comme un seul homme l'armée d'orques face à eux.

-Pour le Gondor ! Hurla Aragorn et brandissant son épée.

Le sang gicla et les têtes se tranchèrent. Un des oiseaux s'approcha des troupes du Gondor et réduit en cendre tout les hommes en première ligne. L'elfe savait que le massacre continuerait jusqu'à ce que tout les guerriers périssent dans les flammes.

Une ombre passa alors au dessus de sa tête et il su que tout serait bientôt terminé.

Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais. Un des monstres arrivé au milieu de la bataille s'était précipité sur l'un de ses pères et s'occupait à présent de le déchiqueter à coups de mâchoire.

\- Ils n'arrivent même pas à contrôler leurs monstres ! Hurla Gimli en se rapprochant de l'elfe. Ils sont cannibales et se mangent entre eux !

\- Non...Murmura Legolas en observant le dos d'une des créatures. Regardez bien mes amis...Celui-ci n'a pas de cavalier...

\- Des oiseaux sauvages ? Demanda d'un air perplexe Aragorn, les protégeant de son bouclier d'une attaques de flèches.

\- Ou peut-être qu'ils les contrôles à distance ? Supposa Gilmi en retirant sa hache du crane d'un orque.

\- Saruman ? Proposa Aragorn.

\- Il a été mis hors d'état de nuire ! Leur rappela le vieux magicien.

\- Il faut vous mettre à l'abris Gandalf ! La cité ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps sans votre aide !

\- Je crois qu'au contraire, mon aide ne va plus être nécessaire au Gondor, annonça mystérieusement le Blanc.

Un des oiseaux se posa alors devant eux sans pour autant faire mine d'attaquer.

\- A toi messager de la nuit ! Déclara le vieil homme d'une voix forte et remplit de respect. Qui t'envoie secourir la lumière ?

La créature se contenta de lui répondre par un bruit assourdissant qui força Legolas et ses confrères à se boucher les oreilles.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau cris ébranla le ciel et celui-ci leur sembla familier.

Une créature aussi longiligne qu'un serpent perça la couche opaque des nuages pour apporter l'ombre sur le troupes alliées de Sauron.

\- Saro ! S'exclama Legolas, n'osant croire ses yeux devant l'apparition.

\- Il est revennu combatre à nos côtés ! S'écria Gimli en sautant de joie à la vue du dragon.

Les troupes d'orques se firent alors surprendre pas l'attaque de la créature ténébreuse. En un jet de flamme, Saro pulvérisa les ennemis qui tentaient d'entrer dans la cité.

\- Et il n'est pas venu seul ! Comprit enfin Gandalf en voyant les oiseaux noirs se joindre à lui, telle une escouade de géants.

Le dragon atterrit devant ses anciens compagnons, semblant garder une certaine distance. La fraternité eut alors la surprise d'apercevoir deux hobbits sautant du dos de la créature pour les rejoindre.

\- Aragorn ! Crièrent Fredon et Sam en cœur.

Une effusion de joie traversa le groupe et en quelques phrases brèves, les hobbits expliquèrent comment ils avaient accomplis leur mission. L'anneau était définitivement détruit mais le fantôme de Sauron, lui, demeurait toujours.

\- L'ombre s'est jointe à la lumière pour contrer le chaos ! S'exclama Aragorn en galopant vers ses troupes. Le dragon et ses frères sont nos alliés soldats ! N'ayez crainte de la nuit mes frères ! Elle vient à notre aide pour que de nouveaux, ont puisse admirer ses étoiles !

Et les combats continuèrent, plus féroces qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Une lueurs d'espoir semblait avoir ranimer le cœur des combattants.

Les monstres furent peu à peu anéantis par cette nouvelle milice des airs.

L'armée du Godor reprenait enfin l'avantage, chaque homme priant pour que le dragon les libèrent de la tyrannie du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le reptile n'avait cessé de mener des offensives contre les Nagzuls et il aurait certainement gagner la bataille sans l'intervention d'un être maléfique venus du fond des âges.

Gandalf venait d'échouer à le vaincre, brisant son bâton dans le combat.

Et à présent, le roi sorcier de Angmar se dirigeait vers les armée d'Eommer.

Le dragon sentit le danger et abandonna sa meute pour aller défendre les hommes. Le roi sorcier n'avait cependant que faire d'un animal tel que Saro. Ils se battirent un moment dans les airs jusqu'à ce que le dragon parvienne à déchirer les ailes de la monture du spectre.

Mais le sorcier noir n'en resta pas là et chuchota des mots connus seulement des serviteurs de la terre. Un chant à la gloire du serpent originel qui fit perdre ses sens au dragon. L'animal sembla alors souffrir de mille maux avant de chuter comme son ennemi.

Lorsque le dragon atteignit alors le sol, sa carcasse se dispersa aux quatre vents, comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Legolas cria de désespoir en apercevant son ami devenir fumée devant ses yeux. Le temps qu'il arrive à son secours, il s'était évaporé. Ne restait sur le champ de bataille que des centaines de cadavres, un monstre à la tête coupé et l'armure vide du mage noir.

On trouva aussi les corps inconscients de Oewyn et Pipin, tout deux ayant courageusement affrontés le roi sorcier.

Les deux compagnons furent apportés aux soins d'Aragorn qui s'occupa de nettoyer la marque que les ténèbres avaient laissées sur leurs âmes.

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la fête. Saro, le sauveur venu de l'ombre, n'était plus...

* * *

Fin

* * *

Non je déconne, il reste au moins 10 chapitres XD


	11. Chapitre XI

_**Chapitre XI**_

 **«** _Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière_ **»**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Palais du Gondor -

* * *

Depuis le début de la nuit, Aragorn avait fait tout son possible pour venir en aide aux blessés de guerre. Les pertes étaient alarmantes et sans l'intervention de Sáro, la cité ne serait plus à présent que flammes et désolation.

Le roi guérisseur s'attelait à la tâche sans prendre un seul moment de répit. Cela aurait du être son heure de gloire, le jour qu'il avait tant attendu. Mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à enlever de son esprit la vision du roi sorcier réduisant en poussière le héros de la terre du milieu. Et quel héros...Un dragon. Un animal sortie des ténèbres et qui s'était toujours évertué à satisfaire le moindre de leur désir. Une créature qui les avait sorti de la Moria puis guidé pour détruire l'anneau. Enfin, il avait vaillamment combattu sous les couleurs du Gondor et réduit à néant les forces armées de Sauron. Puis il avait disparu, sans que rien ne demeure de lui. S'évaporant en un nuage de fumée.

Aragorn avait pleuré sa perte comme on pleure la mort d'un frère d'arme. Son ami, le sauveur venu de l'ombre, n'était plus.

Les yeux rempli de larmes, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'un jeune homme. Son visage était barbouillé de crasse et il respirait à peine. Aragorn doutait de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Sa blessure à l'épaule gauche était bien trop profonde. Les vêtements du garçon étaient trempés de sang et déchirés de toutes parts.

Le roi du Gondor se désola pour un aussi jeune homme, se mourant seul et dans l'anonymat le plus total.

Par empathie, il posa une main sur le front du mourant et prononça une prière pour l'accompagner dans son voyage. C'est alors que les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent, remplis de fièvre mais scintillant comme deux émeraudes.

Aragorn se figea soudain. Ces yeux lui étaient beaucoup trop familiers pour qu'il y est le moindre doute sur leur propriétaire. Le guérisseur sentit un vertige l'envahir.

-"Sa...Sáro ?" Demanda l'homme, n'osant croire sa raison.

Le garçon ouvrit alors la bouche pour tenter de lui répondre mais pas un son n'en sortie, pas même un gémissement.

Aragorn crut comprendre que l'enfant tentait de prononcer son nom mais l'impression fut aussi fugace qu'imprécise.

L' émeraude perdit soudain de son éclat pour se voiler à nouveau sous de lourdes paupières

-"Sa...Non. Reste avec moi d'accord ? Je...Je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu verras, tu guériras vite et plus jamais tu n'auras à te battre. Tu seras heureux tu m'entends ? Sáro reste avec nous. Accroche toi espèce de sale gosse ! J'ai pas signé pour te voir flancher tu m'entends ?"

-"Aragorn !" L'appela Gandalf en l'empoignant par l'épaule. Allez-vous bien mon ami ?

-"Gandalf !" S'écria alors le maraudeur. "C'est Sáro ! J'ignore comment mais je suis persuadé que ce garçon est Sáro ! J'ai vu ses yeux Gandalf, et je les reconnaîtrais entre mille ! Par pitié aidez moi à le soigner !"

Le vieux magicien eut l'air de le croire sur parole car un instant plus tard, tout deux s'attelaient à maintenir l'enfant en vie.

Les gens s'attroupèrent autour d'eux, intrigués par tout le grabuge qu'avait fait le guérisseur du Gondor en s'occupant du blessé.

-"Il faut déplacer le garçon", intima Gandalf au traqueur. "Je ne pourrais user de ma magie dans un lieu si bondé."

Le dénommé Sáro fut donc mené dans les appartements d'Aragorn, où il fut soigné tant bien que mal. Aragorn se chargea aussi de le laver.

-"Que lui disais-tu avant que j'arrive ?" Demanda finalement le magicien, après qu'ils eurent estimés que le garçon vivrait.

-"Je...Je l'ignore..." Avoua Aragorn, soudain honteux."C'est comme si j'étais en train de perdre une personne chère à mon cœur ou...Ou plus précisément, précieuse à mon âme...Vous devez me prendre pour un fou."

-"Rassurez-vous mon roi", le rassura Gandalf. "J'ai eut le même sentiment lorsque j'ai vu le visage de ce garçon. J'ignore la raison d'une telle intuition, mais tout comme vous, je suis certain qu'il s'agit de Sáro."

-"Comment serait-ce possible ? Sáro était un dragon et il est mort. Comment ce jeune homme pourrait être la créature qui nous a souvé de la Moria ?"

-"Il existe des changeurs de forme et je suis pratiquement certain que ce garçon en est un. La magie pulse en lui avec une telle force que j'ai du mal à la quantifier. De plus, bien que nous ayons vu Sáro se faire attaquer, rien ne prouve qu'il est bel et bien mort. L'attaque qu'il a subit l'a peut-être forcé à reprendre forme humaine. Celle que nous avons à présent devant les yeux."

-"Ce garçon ? Un changeur de forme ?"

-"Je connais un homme qui peut se changer en un gigantesque ours noir. L'idée que Sáro puisse posséder un don similaire de métamorphose est envisageable."

La porte s'ouvrit soudain pour faire place au reste de leurs compagnons.

\- "Le guérisseur Asor a dit que l'on vous trouverez ici." Annonça Fredon, craignant d'interrompre une conversation importante.

-"Entrez mes amis", les invita Arogorn avec empressement. "Cette conversation nous concerne tous."

Aragorn et Gandalf virent alors des mines sombres entrer dans la pièce. Les hobbits avaient tous perdus leur joie de vivre et Legolas était aussi pale que la mort. Tous avaient souffert plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer de la disparition de Sáro.

-"Qui est ce garçon ? " Demanda l'elfe, l'air troublé et attiré comme un aimant vers le corps allongé au sol.

Gandalf et Aragorn se concertèrent du regard un moment avant de tout leur avouer.

-C'est Sáro. Répondit tout simplement Aragorn.

Seul le silence comblât cette annonce et ils durent attendre quelques minutes avant que tout ne parte en éclat.

* * *

Legolas avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il était incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

La mortalité pour un elfe, était un concept très vague.

Son peuple avait toujours vécu loin des hommes par crainte de ne pouvoir supporter la mort.

Pourtant, Legolas était parti loin de tout ses repères, seul de son espèce à s'engager dans une guerre contre le mal.

Il s'était soustrait à toutes les supplications des siens, prenant la route vers un destin incertain. Sa famille avait pleuré son départ mais pas une seule fois il n'avait regretté sa décision. Du moins, pas jusqu'à ce jour fatidique où il avait vu la plus belle créature du monde réduite à néant par les ténèbres.

Jamais un elfe ne croirait à une telle histoire. Celle d'un dragon qui s'était opposé au Mordor jusqu'à donner sa vie pour que les peuples de la terre demeurent libres. Sáro avait disparu comme si il n'avait jamais existé, et cela rendait la douleur encore plus insupportable dans le cœur du prince de Mirkwood.

Puis, dans la brume opaque qu'était à présent son esprit, il le vit.

Le soleil levant laissait des traînées d'or sur sa peau pâle. Ses cheveux étaient d'ébène, courant sauvagement sur son visage. Sa bouche, à demi ouverte, nacrée par son souffle paisible faisait sur ta peau blanchâtre comme l'ourlet d'un coquillage fragile. Legolas savait que la créature à ses pieds n'avait rien d'humain.

-"C'est Sáro". Avait tout simplement dit Aragorn, attendant de voir leurs réactions pour continuer.

Personne n'avait pour autant oser bouger, perdu dans la contemplation des traits du garçon.

A la surprise de tous, se fut Gimli qui s'avança en premier en direction du corps.

Ses mains, avec une extrême précaution, vinrent se placer sur le front fiévreux du jeune homme. La respiration de l'enfant changea soudain et ses paupières papillonnèrent.

La fraternité frissonna alors à la vision de ce vert si peu commun, cerclés d'or et d'ocre. Ses yeux regardèrent la fraternité d'abord avec calme, puis une peur soudaine commença à s'emparer de leur propriétaire. Le garçon se tordit dans ses draps, comme prit d'une douleur intense.

Aragorn vint à son secours et tenta de calmer son agitation. Ce n'est que quand le garçon s'agrippa à lui qu'il se calma. Il observait avec incrédulité ses propres mains accrochées à la tunique du roi du Gondor, le souffle court. Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Aragorn et s'embuèrent finalement de larmes. Aragorn ramena le garçon contre lui et le serra fort, comme si il s'agissait de son propre enfant.

\- "Sáro est-ce bien toi ?" Demanda le roi du Gondor en s'éloignant légèrement de son protégé pour mieux le regarder.

Un sourir familier s'afficha sur le visage de cet inconnu, et le doute ne fut plus possible sur son identité.

Comme un seul homme, les membres de la communauté explosèrent de joie et s'élancèrent vers leur ami. La fraternité de l'anneau était de nouveau complète.

-"Comment un tel miracle a-t-il pu se produir ?" Demanda finalement Fredon à l'intention de l'étrange garçon.

A leur grande surprise, Sáro se contenta de faire d'étranges gestes avec les mains. Il semblait pressé et enthousiaste de leur expliquer qui il était. Cependant, pas un seul son ne sortie de sa bouche.

-"Encore un mystère résolu !" Nota Gandalf avec un sourire désolé. "Notre ami semble être muet. Je comprend mieux à présent pourquoi un si puissant dragon n'avait pas le don de la parole..."

Sáro lui lança un sourire contrit puis son regard sembla chercher une personne en particulier dans le groupe.

Legolas était resté en retrait, encore honteux du comportement qu'il avait eut à son égard des jours auparavant.

La fascination qu'avait l'elfe pour le jeune homme était cependant tel qu'il fini par s'approcher, le regard baissé.

Une main fine vint alors se poser sur sa joue et tout le corps de Legolas trembla à ce simple contact.

Toutefois, il était impossible à l'elfe de décrire les pensées qui l'assaillirent. Il se sentait à la fois fiévreux et vivant, comme si toute son existence n'avait pour but que de ce retrouver dans l'ici et maintenant.

-"Je voulez te présenter mes excuses Sáro", avoua-t-il la gorge serré. "J'ai été injuste et j'ai douté de toi. Je te demande pardon pour les paroles que j'ai prononcé lorsque Boromir est mort..."

Sáro plaça sa main devant le visage de l'elfe pour lui intimer de se taire. Legolas sentit alors la créature plonger dans ses bras. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ce geste réveilla en lui des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu envers personne.

Il rendit son étreinte au garçon et constata que ce dernier s'était endormi de fatigue.

A présent que Sáro était de nouveau parmi eux, il ne laisserait plus jamais rien lui arriver.

* * *

Petit raclement de gorge de l'auteur : Désirez-vous que la relation entre Legolas et Harry reste telle quelle, c'est à dire douce et pure ? Ou bien que je mette un peu plus de tiédeur dans leurs intentions?

Sérieusement j'hésite...

Je publierais certainement la suite ce weekend, mais en attendant, vos avis me seraient précieux.

A bientôt,

LDDW


	12. Chapitre XII

Bonjour et merci de suivre cette histoire !

A noter que je me suis inspiré dans ce chapitre de la danse :

 **ENERGY | "I See Fire" Ed Sheeran | Written by Alexander Chung**

 **A voir sur Youtube.**

Bonne lecture donc, et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Ça me donne le sentiment d'être payer pour le temps passé à clapoter du clavier.

Vous êtes à présent plus de 50 à suivre. Faites-vous connaitre, je suis curieuse.

Amour à vous.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre XII_**

 ** _"Un air de valse_** ** _"_**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Chambre de guérison -Palais du Gondor-

* * *

Quand Harry s'éveilla, se fut pour se retrouver devant des yeux couleur de ciel après la tempête.

Il tentât de bouger mais son épaule l'élança et le fit grimacer de douleur.

-"Du calme Sáro", lui intima la voix douce de Legolas. "Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop bouger pour le moment. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et c'est un miracle qu'Aragorn ai pu te soigner..."

Harry ne put cependant s'y résoudre. Il était vivant et aux côtés de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Comment tenir en place alors qu'il avait tant à lui dire, tant à raconter. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à expliquer des mains qu'il était heureux d'être avec Legolas, que son cœur était comblé. Il expliqua comment il avait réussit à faire des oiseaux sombres des alliés et le temps insupportable qu'il lui avait fallu pour retrouver Sam et Fredon.

-"Du calme !" Se moqua gentiment Legolas en lui prenant les mains. "Je ne doute pas que tu dois avoir milles histoires passionnantes à me raconter et j'en suis heureux. Néanmoins, je ne connais pas encore ce mode de communication avec les mains. Il va falloir être encore un peu patient, le temps du moins que tu me l'enseignes."

Harry gratifia Legalas d'un sourire qui fit curieusement prendre une couleur rosée à l'elfe.

-"Je vois que Sáro est réveillé !" Se réjouit Aragorn en rentrant dans la chambre. Je passe juste pour vérifier ses bandages.

Mais lorsque le roi retira les pansements du jeune homme, il fut étonné de ne voir sur sa peau qu'une large cicatrice.

-"C'est incroyable !" S'écria Aragorn. "Tu dois certainement avoir des pouvoirs de guérison pour avoir pu cicatriser en si peu de temps !"

Harry hocha de la tête pour confirmer l'hypothèse de parrain. Il tentât alors de se lever, les jambes engourdies d'être restées tant de temps sans bouger.

-"Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée..."Le prévint Legolas.

Et l'elfe avait raison. Harry avaient les jambes aussi faible qu'un faon et il lui fallu le soutient des deux hommes pour parvenir à se tenir debout.

-"Marcher sur quatre pattes pendant si longtemps n'a pas du aider !" Ironisa Aragorn avec un sourire fourbe.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui tirer la langue, comme lorsqu'il était dragon et le roi s'esclaffa de sa réplique.

Harry se sentait idiot de paraître si enfantin. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il en avait cruellement besoin.

Quatre Hobbits débarquèrent soudain à l'improviste dans la pièce, les bras débordants de victuailles.

-"Il est temps de fêter dignement le retour de notre frère d'arme!" Annonça Merry en ouvrant une bouteille de vin.

\- "Et nous avons ici de quoi engraisser un dragon" ! Termina Pipin en coupant une énorme miche de pain. "Que veux-tu en premier Sáro ? Sanglier ? Fruits ? Bière ?"

Harry leur sourit, plein de gratitude et désigna un poisson dans un plateau.

-"Ma foi", soupira Pipin. "Il y a des choses qui ne changeront apparemment jamais".

Ils dinnèrent ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, oubliant encore pour quelques heures que le combat contre Sauron n'était pas encore terminé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Legolas aida Harry à s'habiller convenablement pour se présenter à la cour du Gondor.

Les chefs des armés l'accueillirent cependant avec suspicion, de nombreuses rumeurs courants à son sujet.

-"Comment pouvons-nous croire que ce garçon maigrelet, et muet, par la même occasion, est le dragon qui nous a sauver de l'attaque de Sauron ?" S'écria finalement Eomer

\- "Laissez le au moins vous prouver son identité !" Intervint la Dame du Rohan.

\- "Pourquoi doutez de la parole de Gandalf ?" Fit remarquer Faramir en faisant signe à Harry d'approcher. "Si ce garçon est bien ce qu'il prétend être, il n'a qu'à se transformer de nouveau !"

\- "Ce n'est hélas pas ainsi que l'art de la métamorphose fonctionne", leur répondit le vieux magicien avec raideur.

Harry plaça sa main sur l'épaule du mage, lui intimant qu'il prenait le relais.

Toute la fraternité le dévisagea d'un air surpris. Le jeune homme s'avança en direction de l'assemblé, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Lady Galadriel lui avait vivement conseillé de dévoiler son identité le plus tôt possible. La diversité des races de ce monde était en jeu et là demeurait sa mission de Gardien du feu sacré.

Harry avait peur d'être rejeté par ses amis après l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle. Cependant, la sécurité des êtres vivants passait au dessus de ses propres besoins. Il se connecta donc à la terre mère.

Tous l'observaient en silence et il entendit des hoquets de surprise lorsqu'il transfigura ses vêtements sous leurs yeux. Harry était à présent vêtu sous les couleurs de Serpentard.

L'air se figea et il pria la terre de se manifester. Il effectua une série de gestes qui petit à petit, furent suivis d'une étrange musique sans âge.

Harry battit l'air de mouvements gracieux, frappa le sol du pied. Un feu se manifesta alors au centre de la pièce. Mais au lieu de produire de la lumière, ce dernier l'aspirait à lui. La salle du conseil fut ainsi plongée dans l'obscurité. On aurait pu craindre une telle magie cependant, personne n'osa bouger de peur de briser la beauté du moment.

Des aurores boréals apparurent aux côtés de millions de tableaux lumineux. Nuage de Magellan, comète, Harry invoqua tout ce qui faisait de l'univers un lieu de vie et de beauté.

Harry était le gardien de la vie et de la lumière. Celui qui invoquait leurs pouvoirs dans leur matrice originelle : les ténèbres. Il était l'enfant de la mort et du temps, premier et dernier de sa race.

Mais comment leur avouer qu'il était le fils de deux Valars ? Le seul et unique enfant qu'avait jamais engendrés la mort et le temps...

Tout en continuant ses gestes rituels, neuf silhouettes apparurent autour de lui.

C'était les Aratars, les dieux oubliés de la terre du milieu. Puis deux êtres se détachèrent du groupe. L'une avait l'allure de la plus splendide des femmes. Sa peau était d'albâtre et ses cheveux de feux. Elle vint tendre ses bras pour saisir les mains d'un homme tout aussi beau qu'elle. Il portait une cape où semblaient avoir été brodées toutes les constellations du ciel. Le couple débuta une danse autour du garçon. Lorsque la danse cessa, les autre dieux désignèrent du doigt Harry. Le couple eut alors tout juste le temps d'étreindre leur enfant avant que tout ne disparaisse, tel un rêve.

Le soleil rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, éclairant des visages figés dans l'émerveillement. Harry n'eut la force que de sourire en direction de Legolas avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Il regardait le soleil valser au milieu des neuf planètes qui courtisaient ce Royaume.

\- "Tu es encore là ?" Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- "Je pensais que tu t'étais enfui...Encore une fois..."

\- "Je ne fais que passer."

-"Le contraire m'aurait étonné".

\- "Pourquoi tant d'aigreur dans ta voix mon roi ? Regarde toutes les secondes, minutes et heures que je donne aux vivants pour que ton règne ne soit qu'encore plus grand !"

\- "C'est un cadeau empoisonné que tu me donnes là. Les âmes se plient et supplient à ma venu. Je ne suis que l'ombre dans laquelle ils se perdent à jamais. Je ne suis que fin sans fondement ni raison."

Avec grâce, elle s'accroupit vers l'homme pour mieux le rassurer.

-"Compte avec moi mon roi ! A trois, tout sera terminé. Un, la vie naît. Deux, je m'écoule. Trois, tout s'écroule.

-"Comment cela peut-il m'être d'un quelconque réconfort femme ? Ne vois-tu pas que je souffre à détruire sans jamais créer ?"

-"Tu ne saisis donc pas ? Cela signifie simplement que nous sommes liés, en tout et à jamais."

-"Et pourquoi apprécierais-je ce lien qui ronge la vie et qui la frappe ? Le serpent s'est bien joué de nous...Nous sommes à présent prisonniers de ce cycle infernal !

-"N'en veux pas au serpent, je t'en prie...Il nous a été envoyé par cette courtisane qu'on appel Terre. Ce soleil que tu regardes avec tant d'admiration, c'est le dieu qui lui a permis d'enfanter la vie. Si son serviteur est venu nous chercher, c'est pour donner un but à cet enfant naît de leur union."

-"Nous sommes des esclaves Temps...Ne le vois tu pas ? Rien ne peut résulter de bon dans ce que nous faisons. La lumière...C'est tout ce qui devrait exister...La lumière..."

-"Une lumière ne peux briller que si les ténèbres la cernent..."

-" Et te voilà en train de parler comme le Dieu du chaos...Tu devrais cesser de batifoler avec lui...Il ne t'apporteras rien de bon...Tout comme moi d'ailleurs."

-"Laisse Severus en dehors de ça. Sa tache et aussi pénible que la notre."

-Tu le défends maintenant ?

N'en pouvant plus, Lily prit entre ses mains le visage de James pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

-"Regarde moi Mort ! J'ai déjà fais mon choix et c'est avec toi que je veux être lié. Oh Mort, Roi de mes jours. Sans toi, mon existence est vaine. Je suis Temps, celle à qui tu donnes un but à sa course. Je sais que ta tâche t'incombes, que faucher les âmes t'ai douloureux. Mais je suis prête à te porter dans mon cœur. Ne le vois-tu pas ?"

-"Tu m'aimes donc un peu ?"

\- "L'amour est la seule passion qui ne souffre ni passé ni avenir. C'est donc avec toi que je peux ressentir l'éternel."

-"Tu finiras par te lasser de ce sentiment, j'en ai peur. La lumière en voudra un jour aux ténèbres d'exister. Alors tout cela aura été vain...Tout s'anéantit, tout périt, tout passe ; il n'y a que le monde qui reste..."

-"Non amour. Ensemble, nous créerons une harmonie nouvelle. N'est-ce pas là ce que tu désires ?

-" Créer alors que l'un détruit et que l'autre éteint ? Notre histoire n'était qu'un rêve, Temps...Un beau rêve..."

Lily vain alors embrasser avec passion James pour le faire taire.

-"Ton amour est tangible Mort. Viens mettre ta main sur ce ventre et sens ce que nous avons créé à deux."

James s'exécuta et reteint un hoquet de surprise.

-"C'est...C'est impossible..."

\- "Il sera les ténèbres, mon amour. Digne fils de la mort et du temps. Et à lui seul, il protégera la lumière de ce royaume. Soyons fières d'être ce que nous sommes. Soyons parents et donnons toutes les chances à notre progéniture d'exister en ce monde."

-Ce cadeau que tu me fais, est précieux à mon cœur Temps. Pour une fois donc, Reine de mes nuits, tu auras le dernier mot...

* * *

Ironiquement, c'est encore la mort qui a eu le dernier mot...

Du calme, c'était juste un petit passage pour expliquer comment Harry était venu au monde. Je ne vais pas plus développer les persos de James et Lily dans cette histoire.


	13. Chapitre XIII

**_Chapitre XIII_**

 _ **"** La prophétie_ ** _"_**

* * *

 _3018- C.C_ (T.Â.)- Chambre de guérison -Palais du Gondor-

* * *

\- Ainsi, vous pensez qu'il a été envoyé par les Ainurs ? Demanda Aragorn qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à cette histoire.

\- Il est plus que ça...Murmura Legolas. Ce...Ce garçon a le pouvoir de chanter la musique première.

\- Je ne saisi pas...Grimaça le roi du Gondor.

\- Les Ainurs, expliqua Gandalf, furent les premiers et les plus puissants êtres créés par Ilúvatar dans les anciens temps, avant le commencement du Monde. Ilúvatar, le dieu originel, les a instruit dans l'art de la musique. C'est par le premier chant que fut créé la « vue » et finalement, le monde tangible...La terre du Milieu.

\- Donc Sáro serait lui aussi un Valar ? Un dieu créateur ?

\- Non, trancha l'elfe d'une voix morne. Il n'est pas un dieu, mais leur l'enfant. Le seul être jamais conçu par les Valars. Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, il est plus précisément le fils de Mandos et Vairë.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Du dieu de la mort et de la déesse du temps. Précisa Gandalf. Mandos est un Vala et fait partit des neuf Aratars. Il est l'époux de la Valië Vairë. Le plus grand pouvoir de Mandos est celui de clairvoyance. A plusieurs reprises; il a prévu de nombreux maux allant s'abattre sur Arda, ou la terre du Milieu si vous préférez..

\- Alors, ils auraient créés Sáro pour empêcher les ténèbres de conquérir le monde...Conclu Aragorn. Mais...Ce n'est qu'un enfant...

\- Un enfant qu'on a enfermé dans une mine ! Cracha l'elf. Un enfant changé en dragon, ayant attendu des millénaires dans l'obscurité qu'on ai besoin de ses services !

Legolas était pour la première fois de sa vie dans une colère meurtrière. Serrant les dents, il caressa nerveusement les mèches ébènes du garçon qui dormait toujours. Sáro semblait épuisé. Il s'était effondré au sol après la démonstration de sa magie et rien n'avait pu le réveiller depuis.

-Nous sommes tous les jouets des Valars ! Continua l'elfe, ne parvenant pas à contenir sa rage. Et Sáro est surement le plus mal loti d'entre tous. C'est lui qui se donnera en sacrifice au crépuscule des temps, c'est lui qui disparaîtra pour qu'une terre nouvelle voit le jour !

-Pourquoi croire à cette prophétie ? S'énerva Aragorn. J'ai promis à Sáro qu'il ne combattrait plus. Il en a assez fait pour la Terre du Milieu et il n'est plus question qu'il remette sa vie en jeu ! Je m'y opposerais !

\- Tu pourras te donner tout le mal du monde à l'en empêcher, se moqua Legolas. Mais jamais Sáro ne nous laissera jamais affronter Sauron seuls. Quoi que tu fasses, il se battra pour nous...

-C'est aussi mon avis...Soupira Gandalf avec un regard sombre. Les paroles de Lady Galadriel font à présent sens...Les prophéties devraient être interdites...

-A qui le dites vous ! Ironisa Legolas en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue pâle.

Aragorn et Gandalf regardèrent subitement l'elfe, tout deux intrigués par ses paroles.

-Je crois que vous nous cachez quelque chose, Fils de Thranduil...Remarqua Gandalf en s'assaillant sur un siège. Ou bien quelque chose vous tourmente-t-il ?

L'elfe mordit sa lèvre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir un jour cette conversation. La dernière fois que cela c'était produit, son père lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Legolas avait toujours tenu sa parole, mais à quoi bon aujourd'hui...

\- Grâce à la Musique des Ainur, Ilúvatar créa une Vision du Monde. Commença Legolas, la gorge sèche. Le passé, le présent et le futur n'existaient pas encore. Il montra aux Ainurs ce que serait un jour le monde, leur donnant ainsi le don de la vision, et leur expliqua une grande partie du destin de l'univers. Les Ainurs avaient d'immenses connaissances sur le monde, mais ils n'étaient cependant pas omniscients. Alors, Ilúvatar rendit le monde réel. Melkor et beaucoup d'autres puissants Ainurs désirèrent de s'y installer et de préparer la venue des Enfants d'Ilúvatar, des Elfes et des Hommes. Les Ainurs, entrés dans le Monde à ses débuts, jurèrent alors d'y demeurer jusqu'à sa fin.

\- Je ne comprends pas en quoi cette histoire peut te troubler à ce point...Avoua Aragorn.

\- C'est parce que il y a une suite à la vision d' Ilúvatar. Répondit l'elfe, n'osant tourner les yeux vers le roi du gondor. Une sorte de prophétie. Notre connaissance du destin final des Ainurs est incomplète, et eux-mêmes l'ignorent. Mais il est dit qu'après la grande bataille de la fin du Monde, ils créeront une seconde musique, encore plus grande, avec les Enfants d'Ilúvatar.

Gandalf se leva soudain, l'air agité et commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

-Vous connaissez aussi cette prophétie Gandlaf ? Interrogea Aragorn. Que dit-elle ?

C'est cependant Legolas qui répondit pour lui :

 _« Il a vaincu la vie en déchirant son âme,_

 _Elle vaincra la mort en s'abandonnant à la haine._

 _Il a gagné pour ces gens qui l'affament,_

 _Elle sera trahit par des amis qui la craignent._

 _Il est le gardien qui porte sa flamme,_

 _Elle est la lumière que son cœur réclame._

 _Il naîtra en premier, elle sera la cadette,_

 _En mourant pour lui elle paiera sa dette._

 _L'un sombre dans la lumière, L'autre vole vers les ténèbres._

 _D'un voix commune, c'est l'amour de la vie qu'ils célèbrent._

 _En deux temps, pour elle son cœur a battu,_

 _En deux silences, pour lui son esprit sera ému._

 _Et dans un seul et unique couplet,_

 _Leur union fera d'eux un être complet. »_

-Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une prophétie destinée aux enfants d'Ilúvatar ? Demanda le jeune roi. L'air perplexe.

-Pour être franc, répondit finalement Gandalf, je pensais être la peule personne avec le Seigneur Elron à connaître ce chant...

-Pourquoi le seigneur Elrond connaîtrait cette vieille poésie ? Demanda alors l'elfe qui était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort. Elle est transmise aux membres de ma famille depuis des générations...Mon père...Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'elle était destinée à un homme de ma famille, et que le moment venu, grâce à ces rimes, le destin de la terre du Milieu pourra enfin s'accomplir...

-C'est hélas ce que Sire Elron pensait pour sa lignée...Murmura Gandalf en observant l'elfe avec curiosité. Un homme et une elfe, tout deux s'unissant aux dernières heures du monde afin que la vie puisse perdurer...

-Je ne comprends toujours pas...S'impatienta Aragorn.

\- Toi et Arwen avez été choisi par les Valars ! S'écria soudain Legolas, perdant son sang froid. Vous êtes les Enfants d'Ilúvatar ! Destinés l'un à l'autre depuis le début de la musique du monde !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Aragorn ne semblait toujours pas saisir les paroles de l'elfe.

-Même si la prophétie parlait de nous, commença Aragorn, en quoi est-ce que cela t'affecte mon ami ?

Gandalf se chargea cependant de répondre à la place de l'elfe, ce dernier incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Arwen et Legolas sont désormais les derniers elfes nés en terre du Milieu. Si toi Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et Arwen, fille d'Elrond, êtes bien les amants de la prophétie, alors il n'y aura jamais de future pour la lignée de Legolas...

\- Alors Arwen et toi vous auriez du...Commença Aragorn, sans oser terminer sa phrase.

\- Non, bien sur que non ! Le coupa Legolas, l'air soudain gêné par cette perspective. La chanson dit clairement que l'amour naîtra entre elfe et humain. "Il naîtra en premier, elle sera la cadette" dit la prophétie. Arwen et moi n'orrions jamais pu être ce couple. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ma famille semblait être la seule à avoir connaissance de ce poème...Comprend moi, je suis le dernier elfe en terre du Milieu sans compagnon...Au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à croire que...

\- Que le temps était venu pour que la prophétie de se réalise. Que tu allais enfin trouver ta moitié...Comprit Aragorn avec une tristesse lisible dans ses yeux.

\- Si Sáro meurt dans cette bataille finale, alors je mourrais à ses côtés. Termina l'elfe. Si son destin est de se sacrifier pour ce monde. Si le mien n'est pas de créer un monde nouveau...Alors je préfère perdre l'immortalité que de vivre une vie éternelle en solitaire...

* * *

Je sais...Vous allez me dire : qu'il est con ce Légo...


	14. Chapitre XIV

Un grand merci à **Noah2209** pour avoir commenter les derniers chapitres publiés.

Pour l'instant, vous êtes deux ( **Shaunii** et **Shinigami)** contre un ( **Gest** ) à vouloir une relation entre Légo et Ryry douce et chaste !

Je vous avouerez qu'un chapitre un peu plus Hot pourrait apparaître en Bonus en échange d'avis.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture et profitez bien de votre dimanche.

Amour à vous.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre XIV**_

 _ **«** Une moustache rose. **»**_

* * *

Harry se sentait nauséeux. Il avait oublié a quel point la musique des Valars demandait de l'énergie. Son noyaux magique mettrait certainement plusieurs jours avant de s'en remettre. Il tentât de se lever mais son corps ne répondit pas à sa commande. Il gémit.

\- Là tout va bien...Chuchota Legolas en lui posant une main fraîche sur son front.

Au son de cette voix, Harry s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux.

Le garçon aurait voulu dire à l'elfe à quel point il désirait être dans ses bras.

Il se rappela soudain qu'à présent, Legolas savait parfaitement qu'il était l'enfant de deux valars. Il s'agita d'autant plus dans ses draps. L'accepterait-il maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'étendu de son pouvoir ? Allait-il encore une fois être placé en marge et vénéré comme une sorte de dieu, incapable d'avoir une vie paisible ?

\- Du calme Sáro. Lui intima Legolas. Ce n'est pas en t'agitant comme un lombric que tu vas pouvoir te remettre de ta fatigue.

Harry se figea. Legolas venait-il vraiment de le traiter de...De "Lombric" ?

D'un point de vue réjouissant, cette comparaison avait le mérite d'indiquer à Harry qu'il n'avait pas été mis sur un piédestal.

D'un autre côté, sa fierté de dragon venait d'en prendre un coup. A être rester sous la forme d'un reptile pendant plusieurs ages, il conservait encore beaucoup de traits psychologiques avec l'animal.

En réponse donc à cet affront, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de lancer un charme à cet elfe insolent.

Les hobbits choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre. Tous dévisagèrent alors Légolas comme si il venait de lui poussé une moustache rose à la figure. Ce qui était précisément le cas.

Sans comprendre, Légolas regarda d'un air perplexe les hobbits se tordre de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Sa moue dubitative n'eut pour mérite que de doubler la fréquence des rires.

Ce n'est qu'en apercevant le sourire sadique de Harry qu'il se douta que quelque chose avait du arriver à son visage. Il se précipita vers son bouclier pour observer, ahurit, les moustaches qui lui pendaient sous le nez.

\- Sáro... C'est toi qui a fait ça ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Ne me dit pas que parce que je t'ai vexé en te traitant de...

Le regard belliqueux de Harry répondit de lui même à sa question.

\- Par les Valars...Se désespéra l'elfe en tentant de se débarrasser de sa nouvelle pilosité en tirant dessus. J'espère que ce n'est pas définitif !

\- Je crois que c'est la punition nécessaire pour insulter un dragon...Ironisa Gandalf qui avait suivit toute le scène.

\- Gandalf ! Mowe sa loué ! Pouvez-vous m'aider à me débarrasser de cette chose ?

-J'ai bien peur, Maître elfe, que ce charme ayant été jeté par Sáro, seul lui est en mesure de vous en libérer.

Quand cependant l'elfe se tourna vers son malfaiteur, ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps sous ses draps.

\- Sáro ! S'écria soudain Legolas en fondant au secours de son protégé. Sáro que se passe-t-il ?

Mais lorsque l'elfe tourna la tête de Harry dans sa direction, il fut soulagé de voir que le garçon riait tout simplement aux larmes.

Lorsque Harry se calma enfin, le jeune homme le regarda, les yeux brillants et l'air mutin. Il prit entre ses mains le visage de Legolas et la moustache disparu aussitôt. L'elfe en fut rouge d'embarra et passa le reste de la soirée à s'observer dans le bouclier d'Aragorn, toujours hanté par la vision de cette affreuse moustache rose.

* * *

Harry rêvait que Sauron avait pris le visage de Voldemort. Ce dernier avait saisi la chevelure de Legolas dans sa poigne, forçant l'elfe à s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Regarde ce qu'il en coûte de rejoindre le camp des faibles, Draco...Susurra le seigneur des ténèbres à l'oreille du blond.

\- Une vie sans avenir, une mort sans gloire...Quand je pense que tu es revenu du monde des morts pour cette chose...Continua-t-il en regardant Harry avec révulsion. Rejoins-moi...Deviens ma lumière et ensemble, nous régnerons sur la terre du Milieu.

\- Legolas ! Hurla Harry en ne pouvant contenir ses larmes. Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seul...

\- Sáro ! Appela Legolas pour sortir Harry de son cauchemar.

Lorsque le jeune garçon s'éveilla enfin, il chercha désespérément à s'agripper à son compagnon.

Son petit corps chercha à tâtons dans l'obscurité la seule personne capable de l'empêcher de sombrer. Il étreignit Legolas comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Chuuut...Murmura l'elfe en lui randant son étreinte avec la même vigueur. C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Après un moment, le blond s'écarta du brun afin de pouvoir distinguer son visage. Ses joue avaient gardées des sillons de larmes que l'elfe s'évertua à essuyer d'un revers de la main.

-Tu dois te sentir oppressé par tant de responsabilités Sáro...Murmura d'un ton compatissant son compagnon. Mais même si les valars comptent sur toi pour réaliser je ne sais quelle mission divine, sache que tu peux t'appuyer sur nous. Tu n'es pas seul, tu m'entends ?

Harry le regarda stupéfait. Draco avait toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se sentit combler d'avoir un tel compagnon à ses côtés. Le jeune homme déposa sa main sur le cœur de l'elfe et attira celle de son âme sœur vers le sien. Legolas lui sourit timidement avant de lui répondre :

-Moi aussi je tiens à toi Sáro...Nous le faisons tous...

Harry lui sourit avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de l'elfe, à présent apaisé par sa présence .

Il n'en voulait pas à Legolas de ne pas comprendre le sens profond de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Harry pouvait néanmoins profiter des attentions de Legolas et de sa sympathie. Harry sentit les doigts de l'elfe tenter de démêler sa tignasse brune dans son dos. Il soupira d'aise et profita de cet instant intime avec sa moitié. Même inconsciemment, l'âme de Legolas répondait à son besoin de contact et de chaleur.

La voix de l'elfe s'éleva dans une douce symphonie qui peu à peu, emmena Harry vers les bras de Morphée.

 _Comme le chant des pierres,_

 _qui résonne en silence_

 _comme l'eau qui serpente,_

 _et qui gronde sous moi,_

 _tu sais, je reviendrais,_

 _dans ma terre d'enfance,_

 _au pays des rêves, des fées et des rois._

 _là-bas mon amour,_

 _loin de la ville,_

 _il fait plus froid et les jours sont fragiles,_

 _brumes d'été, les clochers des îles tu verras,_

 _j'irai là-bas..._

 _comme Brian boru,_  
 _Roi de l'Irlande,_

 _je prendrais la mer et je rendrais les armes._  
 _Brian boru, bientot je serai de retour,_  
 _e keltia._

Surpris t'entendre cette mélodie après tant de temps, Harry lança à Legolas un regard confus.

-Depuis l'aube des temps...Lui expliqua l'elfe. Ma famille apprend à ses enfants cette chanson millénaire. J'ignore bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Qui est ce roi de l'Irlande, ce Brian Boru...Mais elle semblait importante dans le cœur de celui qui l'écrivit. Pour nous les elfes, la mort n'est qu'un passage vers un nouveau corps. Mon père disait qu'un jour, un de nos ancêtres reviendrait sur la terre du Milieu pour chanter cette mélodie à sa promise. Depuis lors, de père en fils, nous l'apprenons dans l'espoir de retrouver cet amour perdu.

Cachant ses larmes, Harry étouffa son visage dans la poitrine de son compagnon.

* * *

Pour les curieux, la musique s'intitule "Brian boru" de Cécile Corbel.


	15. Chapitre XV

_**Chapitre XV**_

 _ **«** De joyeux alliés **»**_

* * *

Legolas sentit un corps chaud sur le sien.

Le jeune garçon avait son visage sur sa poitrine, la respiration profonde et l'air apaisé.

L'elfe aurait voulu garder cette chaleur dans ses bras toute l'éternité. A part son père, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir étreint qui que se soit. Ce frôlement neuf bousculait son cœur.

Sáro bougea soudain dans ses bras et ses yeux indéfinissables s'entrouvrirent pour lui sourire. Legolas fut de nouveau pris d'un vertige de bonheur.

-Nous...Nous ferions mieux de t'habiller...Intima l'elfe en se redressant. Le conseil va avoir besoin de nous dans quelques heures et il faut que nous soyons près d'ici là.

Sáro se contenta de hocher la tête en tentant de se lever.

-Laisse moi t'aider. Proposa l'elfe avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Legolas examina une dernière fois les bandages du garçon avant de l'aider à enfiler des vêtements d'Istari . Sáro lui lança un regard surpris.

\- C'est Gandalf qui l'a fait faire pour toi. L'informa Legolas en comprenant l'interrogation muette du garçon. Il dit que tu es à présent un magicien et qu'il est nécessaire que tu démarques en tant que tel. Ta couleur est le noir si je ne me trompe ?

Sáro leva les bras pour jouer avec ses manches. Comme si il s'agissait d'ailes, il battit des bras et une légère broderie apparut sur sa robe. Legolas pu reconnaître un blason sur lequel était représenté un serpent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda l'elfe en désignant l'animal sur la poitrine du garçon.

Sáro lui fit un brillant sourire, comme si la question lui faisait plaisir. Il posa ensuite sa main au sol et attendit de voir si Legolas comprenait.

-Le sol ? Demanda l'elf.

Sáro dodelina de la tête. Presque.

-La pierre ?

Réponse négative

-La terre.

Sáro hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

-Les elfes aussi vénèrent la terre. Il est vrai que les serpents sont des animaux proches du sol, tout comme les dragons...Quoi que ces derniers sont aussi liés au ciel grâce à leurs ailes !

Sáro lui rendit son sourire avant de poser la main sur le torse de l'elf. Se matérialisa alors un blason différent du sien avec un magnifique dragon blanc brodé dessus.

-C'est...C'est magnifique Sáro. Les armoiries de ma famille représentent un cerf blanc, mais je trouve ce dragon absolument incroyable ! Merci !

Sáro émit un de ses rires silencieux.

Legolas ignorait ce qui l'avait fait rire ainsi mais chaque démonstration de joie chez son ami provoquait en lui des frissons de plaisir. Il prit ainsi le garçon dans ses bras sans efforts et sortit de la chambre avec son chargement.

\- Et si on allait te trouver à manger ? Proposa l'elfe en prenant la direction des cuisines. A ce rythme là, même Pipin pourra te porter comme une simple brindille !

L'elfe sentie alors un léger chatouillement sous son nez.

« Nooon ! » s'écria-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

Tous le regardaient avec une extrême curiosité et Harry voulu se cogner la tête contre un mur. Pourrait-il un jour entrer dans une pièce sans qu'on ne chuchote dans son dos ?

\- Veuillez prendre place, leur proposa Eomer en leur désignant deux places à la table du conseil.

Une fois que Legolas et lui furent installés, l'attention se reporta de nouveau sur le plan de bataille.

\- Les trois quarts de nos troupes ont été rabattues à l'est par l'armée des orques, mon seigneur, annonça Faramir. Je vois mal comment le peu d'hommes restant pourraient prendre l'avantage.

\- Que proposez-vous ? Demanda Eomer. Que le reste de nos troupes se contentent de défendre le royaume en priant pour que Sauron ai pitié de nous ?

\- Nous pourrions organiser une stratégie pour distraire l'ennemi. Proposa Aragorn.

\- Vous avez une idée à soumettre au conseil ? Questionna le Maréchal du Riddermark.

\- Les forces qui nous restes doivent impérativement rester aux portes du Gondor ! Répliqua Gandalf. Sans quoi notre ennemi pourrait trouver là une occasion de nous assaillir pendant que nous tentons de reprendre nos hommes.

-Je ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Sam dans un coin de la pièce. L'anneau de pouvoir a été détruit mais Sauron, lui, est toujours en vie...

-Le fait d'avoir détruit un morceau de son âme l'a juste affaibli, expliqua Gandalf. Mais si jamais nous parvenons à le tuer dans cette guerre, il disparaîtra à jamais et nos peuples seront enfin libres.

\- Alors comment trouver un moyen de l'atteindre ? S'impatienta la Dame de Rohan. A ce rythme là nous n'aurons bientôt plus personne pour défendre les murs de la cité.

-Le...Le garçon ne peut-il user de sa magie ? Proposa soudain Eomer en tournant son regard vers Harry.

A peine le jeune mage eut le temps d'enregistrer la question que déjà, Aragorn s'était levé de son siège.

\- Nous avons débattu sur cette question Eomer ! S'indigna le roi du Gondor. Sáro a déjà largement apporté sa contribution à la guerre. Il n'est ici que comme porte parole des valars !

\- Et ces valars auraient-ils quelque chose à nous conseiller ? Demanda avec ironie le Maréchal.

Avant toutefois que Aragorn ai pu répliquer, Harry leva sa main pour indiquer qu'il désirait s'exprimer.

Au bout d'un long silence angoissé, Harry se leva précipitamment. Il avait une idée et il se réprimanda intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Cependant, il était encore bien trop faible pour participer lui même aux opérations...

-Notre ami serait-il en train de débattre avec ses soit disant dieux ? Critiqua un des dirigeant de l'assemblé.

-Ne prenait la parole que si ce que vous avez à dire est plus profond que le silence ! S'écria Gandalf avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu as une idée Sáro ?

Le jeune homme hocha alors vigourement la tête et alla s'agenouiller devant Eowyn.

-Vous...Vous avez une requête à me soumettre Le Noire ? Demanda la Dame du Rohan en prenant soin d'utiliser le titre du jeune homme afin de lui prouver sa considération.

Harry sourit et vint prendre la main de la Dame pour l'aider à se relever. Eowyn rougit à ce geste mais demeura calme.

Le jeune homme savait que si jamais il fallait aller se battre contre les orques pour sauver des soldats, Aragorn voudrait être commandant en chef de l'attaque.

Il alla donc faire se lever Faramir qui lui lança un drôle de regard, mêlé de crainte et de respect. Puis il leur indiqua de le suivre hors de la pièce et c'est l'assemblée entière qui se joignit au mouvement. C'est ainsi que tout les dirigeants se retrouvèrent sur la plus haute tour du royaume de Gondor.

-Si ce gamin nous fait perdre notre temps...Commença à se plaindre un des capitaine du Riddermark.

Cependant un regard haineux de Gilmi à son attention lui intima de fermer son clapet au risque de représailles.

Du haut de la tour, Harry chercha à l'horizon ses amis des monts rocheux.

« Vennez compagnons de l'air » Appela-t-il en pensées. « Volez à moi avant que terre et ciel ne s'entrechocs ! »

\- Sáro ? Lui demanda soudain Gandalf. Pourquoi nous as-tu mené jusqu'ici ?

Un cris strident se fit alors entendre au loin et tous frémir.

\- Il nous a vendu à l'ennemi ! C'est un piège ! S'écria l'un des gardes.

Personne ne pu cependant se cacher face aux deux gigantesques oiseaux couleur ténèbres.

Harry sourit à la vue de ses frères et n'hésita pas un instant à tendre les bras vers la créature qui venait de se poser sur un pans de la muraille.

« Buck, Fumseck ! » Se réjouit-il, « comme il est bon de vous revoir ! ».

« Nous te pensions mort porteur de la flamme... »Pleura Buck en se frottant à lui avec amitié.

« Tu pus l'humain mais il est bon de te retrouver frère du ciel !» Se réjouit Fumseck en tentant de lui débroussailler la tignasse.

« Je vous demande pardon mes amis. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre de mes blessures, mais tout va bien à présent ».

\- C'est un espion envoyé par l'ennemi ! S'insurgea un des chef d'armé. Il a appelé les bêtes de Sauron à lui !

Harry se désola que personne ne pu voir à quel point ces oiseaux était courageux et fidèles.

-Ils nous auraient depuis longtemps bectés si c'était le cas ! S'énerva Legolas en s'approchant prudemment de Harry.

\- Sáro ? Appela-t-il. Pouvons nous approcher ?

Un sourire suffit pour que l'elfe comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

-Tu es toujours plein de surprises ! Plaisanta Legolas en le rejoignant.

Harry regarda son compagnon avancer la main vers Buck qui accepta sans hésiter la caresse.

"Tu as eu plus de chance que la dernière fois..." Ironisa secrètement Harry.

La foule autour d'eux semblait avoir cesser de respirer et Harry ne pu que s'en réjouir.

-Comment pourront-ils nous aider face aux armées de Sauron. Lui demanda finalement l'elfe.

Harry se contenta pour toute réponse d'un sourire mutin avant de grimper sur le cou de Buck. Il tendit alors la main à Legolas pour l'inviter à voler avec lui. Son compagnon n'hésita pas une seconde à le rejoindre. Il sentit les bras du blond s'accrocher fermement à sa taille et sous une demande mentale de Harry, ils prirent le chemin du ciel. Le jeune mage aurait voulu que ce moment dure indéfiniment. Il s'imagina un instant fuir loin du danger avec son compagnon. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais tourné le dos à ses problèmes et cela n'était pas près de changer.

En atterrissant sur la tour, la foule recula mais la confiance était revenu dans les regards.

Posant le pied à terre, Harry invita alors Eowyn et Faramir à prendre sa place.

-Je pense que Sáro vient d'augmenter nos chances de survies ! Se réjouis Gandalf d'un air triomphant.


	16. Chapitre XVI

_**Chapitre XVI**_

 _ **«** La bière du donjon. **»**_

* * *

La tension était à son comble dans le royaume de Gondor. Tactiques et stratégies avaient été pensé de mille et une façon différentes afin que la fortune sourit à son armée.

Durant la soirée eut lieu une célébration du dernier espoir. La bière était chaude, le vin trop fermenté et la viande avariée. Pourtant, tous en profitèrent comme si il s'agissait du dernier soir de leurs vies.

Harry se dirigea avec empressement vers Eowyn et Faramir qui s'étaient retirés un peu à l'écart du banquet.

Après qu'il leur ai apprit les rudiments du vol, Harry avait découvert à sa plus grande joie que les deux souverains portaient en eux des âmes qu'il connaissait bien. Le jeune homme en eut les larmes aux yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de passé un peu de temps avec le couple. Eowyn semblait tout aussi vive et intelligente que son homologue. Quant à Faramir, l'homme était d'un tempérament calme et déterminé. Il semblait toutefois lui aussi avoir longtemps vécu à l'ombre de son frère Boromir.

Harry se demanda si ce genre de similitudes étaient dues à des objectifs que l'âme se fixait, ne disparaissant que lorsqu'elle était parvenue à les surmonter...

Si c'était le cas, Harry devait peut-être, songea-t-il, s'interroger sur ses propres objectifs...Qu'en était-il de ce foutu complexe du héros par exemple ? Et de cette faucheuse manie à s'attirer des problèmes ?

-Vos amis vous ont nommé Sáro lorsque vous étiez sous la forme d'un dragon. Fit remarquer Eowyn. Une question me taraude donc, avez-vous un autre prénom que ce dernier ?

Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique en haussant les épaules. Sáro lui convenait tout à fait car c'était Legolas qui l'avait baptisé ainsi. Il n'aurait changé ce nom pour rien au monde.

L'ouie fine de son compagnon n'avait cependant rien perdu de la conversation et il se dirigeait déjà vers eux, l'air curieux.

-Je me suis en effet permis de te donner un nom mais tu dois certainement avis de reprendre le vrai ?

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête dans la négative, ce qui fit rire son assistance.

\- Un prénom Sáro, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Suplia Legolas avec un air de chien battu.

\- Peut-être peux-tu tenter de l'articuler pour que nous le comprenions ? Proposa ce traite de Faramir.

Vaincu, Harry soupira silencieusement avant de mimer les syllabes de son prénom.

\- Ai ? Demanda Eowyn perplexe.

\- Awi ? Tenta à son tour Faramir.

-Haawiii ? Proposa Legolas.

-Harry ! S'écria soudain la Dame du Rohan d'un ton triomphant.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air contrit.

-Harry ? S'étonna Legolas avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes..C'est si...Commun...

Le concerné ne put alors se retenir de rire en silence face à la remarque.

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais », se dit Harry. « Ce sera des moustaches à l'italienne verte pour l'occasion ! »

-Par le ciel mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage Seigneur Greenleaf ? S'inquiéta soudain Eowyn.

\- Non, ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé! S'écria Legolas en cherchant en tâtons la trace du méfait sur son visage.

\- Rapellez moi de ne jamais vous importuner Harry ! Grimaça Faramir en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son rire.

-Harry est un nom magnifique ! Se rattrapa l'elfe d'une voix désespéré. C'est surement le plus beau prénom de la terre du milieu !

Un papillon apparu soudain sous le nez de Legolas pour remplacer l'odieuse moustache. L'insecte s'envola alors au loin. Tous furent si émerveillés par le charme que personne ne vit la rougeur qui colorait jusqu'aux oreilles le mage.

-Comme il me plairait de pratiquer un telle magie ! S'émerveilla Eowyn d'un air lointain.

Harry regarda cette femme en qui il avait eut toujours confiance dans sa vie passé. Plus qu'une amie, Hermione avait toujours été une sœur pour lui et jamais il n'avait eut vraiment l'impression de la remercier correctement pour tout ce que cette petite âme avait fait pour lui. Peut-être pouvait-il demander à la terre mère de réveiller la magie qui sommeillait en elle ?

Harry déposa délicatement son indexe sur le front de la femme.

-Que...Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda la jeune reine, prise d'un léger vertige.

-Je...Je sens la magie de la terre mère circuler en vous ! S'étonna Legolas, ahurit devant ce miracle.

Personne n'eut cependant le temps de plus s'extasier devant les nouvelles dispositions de la Dame du Rohan car c'est ce moment précis que choisit Sam pour trinquer à la santé du Gondor. Une musique folklorique absorba tout autres sons alentours jusqu'à ce que l'aube ne vienne.

« La bière du donjon, c'est nous qui la brassène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la brassons. Brassons, brassons, la bière du donjène, brassons, brassons, la bière du donjon. »

Tout le monde dansaient et chantaient en même temps que le hobbit et jamais Harry ne s'était autant amusé.

« La bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la servène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la servons. Servons, servons, la bière du donjène, servons, servons, la bière du donjon. »

Peut-être bu-t-il un peu trop en cette occasion mais après tout, il était majeur depuis quelques millénaires non ?

« La bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la buvène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la buvons. Buvons, buvons, la bière du donjène, buvons, buvons, la bière du donjon. »

Avait-il d'ailleurs fêter dignement sa victoire contre Voldemort ?

"La bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la rotène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la rotons. Rotons, rotons, la bière du donjène, rotons, rotons, la bière du donjon."

Harry dansa aux côtés de l'elfe sylvain et les nombreuses pintes qu'il avait prit lui firent tourner quelque peu la tête.

« La bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la pissène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la pissons. Pissons, pissons, la bière du donjène, pisson, pissons, la bière du donjon. »

Un petit concours entre les quatre hobbits et lui derrière la murailles du château ?

« La bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la chantène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la chantons. Chantons, chantons, la bière du donjène, chantons, chantons, la bière du donjon."

Peut-être méthamorphosa-t-il toutes les tables du banquet en cochons mais sa vision était si troublée qu'il n'aurait pu le certifier. Et puis, Pipin et Merry venaient de se plaindre qu'il avaient faim ! Lui aussi d'ailleurs...

« La bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la gerbène, la bière du donjon, c' est nous qui la gerbons ».

Une chaude paire de bras le ramena à sa chambre.


	17. Chapitre XVII

_**Chanson de Pomme, "on** **brûlera**_ **" (youtube) à écouter à la fin de cette histoire.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre Final**_

 _ **«On** **Brûlera »**_

* * *

Parfois il suffit de s'avouer les pires choses pour qu'elles s'effacent de votre cœur. Legolas sentait le sang couler le long de son front. C'était terminé, il savait qu'ils avaient perdus. Aucun peuple elfe ou nain n'était venu au secours des hommes. Le temps du grand partage semblait révolu. Pourtant ils avaient mit tout en œuvre pour réussir.

Au matin, les armés du Gondor s'étaient préparées à mener l'assaut. Aragorn avait cependant interdit à Sáro de combattre. D'ailleurs, aucun membre de la communauté ne voulu voir la vie de leur compagnon de nouveau menacer. Sáro avait assez souffert.

-Nous serons de retour victorieux ! Annonça avec force le roi du Gondor en prenant Sáro dans ses bras.

La mine sombre du jeune mage démontrait pourtant sa peur et son inquiétude pour ses amis.

-J'ignore pour quelles raisons il m'est si important de te dire cela Sáro, continua Aragorn. Mais sache que si nous gagnons cette guerre, et nous allons la gagner, Arwen et moi serions fières de...

L'homme fut cependant coupé par la main du garçon qui lui couvrit la bouche.

Legolas ignorait pourquoi leur ami avait eu une telle réaction mais lorsqu'il vit ensuite Sáro étreindre Aragorn, il comprit alors.

« Pas de promesse », lançaient les yeux émeraudes du mage noir.

Les hobbits restèrent aux côtés de Harry et Legolas fut chargé d'organiser la défense du château.

Gandalf et Gimli accompagnaient Aragorn dans cette bataille et rien ne promettait que tous en reviennent sein et sauf. Les au revoir furent une rude épreuve pour chacun d'eux mais tous demeurèrent forts.

Avant de partir, Eowyn et Faramir discutèrent longuement avec Sáro. C'était un échange silencieux, fait de gestes dont Legolas ignorait même le sens. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, l'elfe se sentit envieux de la relation qui s'était crée entre le mage et le deux gouvernants.

Le couple prit alors enfin les devants, chevauchant avec royauté les oiseaux de ténèbres. Les deux souverains avaient établis une stratégie pour détourner l'ennemi et libérer les troupes prises au piège dans la vallée.

Quand à Aragorn, ce dernier prit en charge le reste des armées pour faire une percée dans les troupes ennemis. Les chances de sortir victorieux d'un tel affrontement étaient minimes, mais le temps n'était plus au doute.

La peur tirailla cependant le cœur de tout les soldats lorsque une créature sortit des ténèbres avec sa monture pour frapper le Gondor.

Une voix se fit entendre dans tout le pays et elle appartenait au seigneur des ténèbres qui réclamait son due.

« A toi mage noir qui pense pouvoir briser la nuit, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Offre moi un duel avec pour seul témoin la terre que nous servons. Alors j'épargnerais ces pauvres êtres que tu tiens tant à protéger... »

A cet instant, Legolas comprit une chose :

Sáro ne refuserait jamais de les sauver au prix de sa vie. Et si jamais il perdait contre Sauron, la fin du monde, du moins, dans le cœur de l'elfe, arriverait bien vite...

* * *

Alors quoi ? C'était fini ? Sauron les avait vaincu ? Si c'était le cas, peut-être que Lady Galadriel avait raison. La seule façon de gagner une bataille était de perdre un combat.

Harry avait peur. Peur de perdre ses nouveaux amis. Fredon, Sam, Pipin, Merry, Aragorn, Gimli,Gandalf...Legolas...

Si il se sacrifiait maintenant, comme Draco l'avait fait jadis, il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il les revoit un jour.

Son âme se perdrait au royaume des morts et il ne pourrait se réincarner que bien après que tout ses amis ne soit plus de ce monde. Pourrait-il le supporter ? Draco n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se sacrifier pour qu'il vive. Était-ce à son tour à présent ?

« Elle vaincra la mort en s'abandonnant à la haine » disait la prophétie...Si il usait de sa parole pour vaincre Sauron, il savait qu'il sortirait vainqueur de cette guerre et...

-Ne fais pas ça ! Intervint Legolas en le saisissant fermement par le bras.

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds de surprise. Comment l'elfe pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il allait entreprendre pour le sauver.

\- Ce n'est qu'une prophétie ! S'écria Legolas. Le Dame Galadriel à très bien pu se tromper ! Le future ne dépend pas d'un misérable poème. Il s'écrit à chaque choix que tu prends. Alors je t'en prie, ne te sacrifie pas pour nous Sáro. Je préfère que le monde soit englouti par les ténèbres plutôt que ne meurt la seule personne qui apporte un peu de lumière à ce monde, rien qu'en souriant !

Le souffle de Harry se coupa. Il se rappela que Legolas avait lui aussi entendu les paroles de la Dame. Les cheveux de l'elfe brillaient en un halo chaud et lumineux. Cette force de vie qu'il avait eut à porter toute son existence, il avait envie de l'embrasser et de sentir sa sève et son sucre sous sa langue.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il avait fait son choix.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Legolas en se laissant aller au chagrin.

Harry le gratifia d'un regard compatissant puis se détourna de l'elfe, le cœur lourd.

Pour son amour, pour ces yeux couleur océan, il traverserait le pays des morts et le retrouverait, où qu'il soit pour enfin l'aimer à la folie.

\- Sáro ! Suplia Legolas dans son dos ! Sáro ne fait pas ça !

Harry grimpa sur la plus haute colline des alentours pour contempler la désolation qui régnait dans le royaume du Gondor.

Sauron et son oiseau de malheur tournoyait dans le ciel, comme pour annoncer la mauvaise fortune qui allait bientôt s'abattre en terre du milieu.

Voldemort aussi avait laissé un temps de repos à ses ennemis, comme pour prouver sa clémence face à de misérables mortels.

Harry réfléchi à un chant de guerre qui puisse lui donner la force d'affronter ce démon. Un chant dont tout le Gondor se souviendrait des siècles durant...

Puis soudain, une effroyable tristesse lui laboura le cœur et il savait que c'était là la douleur intérieure de son âme sœur. Il osa un regard. Un seul. En arrière.

Peut-être que la terre du Milieu aurait été sauvé par son sacrifice. Peut-être Fredon aurait raconter à Bilbo toutes ses incroyables aventures. Que Aragorn aurait eut un enfant avec Arwen. Que les ténèbres auraient été chassées à jamais...

Mais ces yeux, emplis de larmes lui criant : « Ne me laisse pas », changea tout.

Au diable des prophéties et les actes de bravoure. Adieu l'esprit sage et pieux. Que le monde brûle, oui, que le monde s'enflamme ! C'était avec elle que Harry voulait brûler oui...Avec son âme...Avec sa sœur.

Le jeune garçon sourit comme un illuminé en direction de Legolas et descendit la colline en courant, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois dans sa précipitation.

L'elfe l'avait d'abord regardé descendre vers lui d'un air ahurit. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de faire. Harry s'était jeté dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et tous furent alors estomaqués par la vision qui suivie.

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité, doux et passionné. Legolas avait perdu tout ses repères en sentant ces lèvres humides le défèrent quelques instants de la réalité.

Un homme était-il bel et bien en train de l'embrasser ? Le plaisir de cette union effaça cependant les appréhensions de l'elfe qui finit par rendre le baiser. Lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses de Sáro se détachèrent finalement des siennes, l'elfe en eut le tournis. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un autre homme aurait pu combler cette lacune.

Il était à présent incapable de se séparer de l'étreinte du garçon, son corps tout entier le réclamant comme sien.

L'elfe remarqua alors le regard émeraude qui l'observait avec amour. Les mains fines de Sáro virent démêler une de ses mèches puis caresser sa joue dans une réelle tendresse. Legolas frissonna à ce contact.

Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, ce geste lui paraissait familier, comme si...Comme si son âme en gardait encore la trace...

Il comprit alors qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Que la prophétie n'avait jamais commit d'erreurs en annonçant cet amour à la fin des temps. C'était lui qui avait mal interprété le poème. Ce dernier n'avait jamais mentionner une union entre un homme et une femme, mais juste entre deux êtres, deux âmes...

\- Le temps irrévocable a fui. Signa Harry. L'heure s'achève. Mais toi, quand tu reviens, et traverse mon rêve, tes bras sont plus frais que le jour qui se lève, tes yeux plus clairs. À travers le passé ma mémoire t'embrasse. Et aujourd'hui, en cette heure, je ne désir qu'être tient. Le reste n'a plus d'importance.

Tout les souvenirs de Legolas revinrent au galop, bouillonnant dans son esprit comme si ils avaient mijotés trop longtemps sous un feu ardent.

-Harry...Murmura-t-il avec émotion. Oh Harry...Je me souviens de tout !

Les deux compagnons d'âmes s'étreignirent et s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, refusant de se lâcher à présent qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi...Murmura Legolas en se penchant tendrement vers son aimé. Vivons l'amour et l'instant. Je n'ai plus peur du futur. C'est un dragon qui entretient la flamme de la vie.

Legolas se moquait bien des regards curieux qui les observaient. Ne comptait à présent plus que Harry et son éternel sourire. Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau, plus fougueusement cette fois jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Puis finalement, Legolas éclata de rire à la vue des lèvres gonflées de son amant et de ses yeux emplis de désir.

-N'étiez-vous pas sensé vous sacrifier pour la gloire de la Terre du Milieu ? L'interrogea finalement Legolas avec un petit sourire sadique. Parce que je vous préviens Harry James Potter ! Il n'est pas question que j'attende des millénaires dans une mine crasseuse pour baiser votre petit cul !

Des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre dans le public. Harry lui promit alors mille plaisirs par un simple regard emplit de luxure. Puis le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène inspira profondément avant de chanter sa réponse à l'oreille de son âme sœur :

On brûlera toutes les deux

En enfer mon ange

J'ai prévu nos adieux

À la terre mon ange

Et je veux partir avec toi

Je veux mourir dans tes bras

Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah,

Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah,

Je t'aimerai encore

Je m'excuse auprès des dieux

De ma mère et ses louanges

Je sais toutes les prières

Tous les vœux

Pour que ça change

Mais je veux partir avec toi

Je veux mourir dans tes bras

Que la mer nous mange le corps, ah,

Que le sel nous lave le cœur, ah,

Je t'aimerai encore

On brûlera toutes les deux

En enfer mon ange

Tu peux écrire tes adieux

À la terre mon ange

Car je veux partir avec toi

Je veux mourir dans tes bras

Si la mer nous mange le corps, ah,

Si le sel nous pique le cœur, ah,

Je t'aimerai encore...

* * *

 _Ecoutez la mission que votre âme s'est fixée._

 _On ne peut être le héros de toutes les histoires._

 _Vivez et aimez. Les plus graves problèmes se régleront alors d'eux même._

 _La Dame du Warren_


	18. Note de l'auteur

Voilà c'est terminé. Elle finit peut-être d'une drôle de façon mais il me semblait que la figure du "Héros" commençait à s'épuiser. Alors j'ai donné aux persos la possibilité de faire un magistral doigt d'honneur à tout ces gens qui pensent qu'on va venir les sauver. Prenons notre destin en mains chers lecteurs ! (vision d'un lapin qui rugit sur un gros rochet en forme de cornichon).

J'ai publié un peu vite à la fin mais étant donné que je n'aurais plus trop le temps d'écrire, j'ai décidé de passé mon dimanche à la finir.

A présent, tout dépendra de vous et de vos avis pour un chapitre Bonus.

Avant de quitter cette fanfic, se serait donc adorable de la commenter.

Si jamais vous l'avez apprécié, retrouvez les prémices de cette histoire "Le sauveur sombre". Je publierais certainement un chapitre une fois par mois. Vous pourrez alors découvrir comment Draco et Harry sont devenus Lumière et Ténèbres.

Amour à vous,

La Dame du Warren


End file.
